


Lost Brother Found

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad John, Demonic kidnapping, F/M, Pregnancy, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean died on a hunt when he was 12, at least that's what John's always told Sam. On a hunt for another werewolf Sam is saved by a familiar figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He was running flat out through the forest, tracking the killer. He'd been tracking him for months, following the pattern of his kills and tonight he was going to catch him, he was only half an hour behind him at the most. He'd stop the killings and then move on to the next monster. It was all he did anymore. The sound of a pained cry had him altering his course a bit and a quick glance down showed a paw print in the damp earth.

That was when the scent hit him and he actually faltered in his headlong run. He raised his head and took in a long, deep breath. There was something hauntingly familiar about that scent. Shaking his head he picked up speed again until he broke into a clearing only to snarl in rage. On the ground in front of him was a dark haired teen, blood staining his jeans and terror etched on his features. Crouched almost on top of him was the wolf he'd been hunting.

He bared his own fans and let out a menacing growl, getting the other wolf's attention. He took a step forward but the other held its ground and he snarled in frustration, needing to get the other away from the kid. Finally the other gave ground and they began circling, looking for openings and weaknesses. Hearing the kid moaning in pain he knew he had to finish it soon and somehow get him to help. The lighter wolf lunged, sensing his distraction and he howled in pain as claws raked his side before turning and sinking his teeth into the side of his neck. The other wolf whimpered and tried to get loose but he refused to let go. He tightened his grip and began to shake the light grey wolf. Finally it went limp in death and he released it before turning back to the injured teen.

He watched as the kid levered himself up on his elbows and tried to back away, fear evident on his face and in his scent. He took a slow step forward, lowering his head and wagging his tail, trying to show that he wasn't going to hurt him and that's when it hit him. The scent...that was why it was so familiar, because it was similar to his own! He'd know those hazel puppy eyes anywhere. He whined at his brother, his baby brother! He slowly crawled closer on his belly. He couldn't believe it, after nine years he was finally seeing his Sammy again and the kid was terrified of him!

Sam lay on the ground, his leg broken and bleeding, and his gun well out of reach. The werewolf they'd been hunting was crouched over him and he knew his Dad was out of hearing range. Sam knew this what it, he was going to die the same way his brother had nine years before. He almost smiled at the thought of Dean, maybe he'd finally get to see him and his Mom again. He wanted to let out a hysterical laugh when a second wolf emerged but managed to hold it in. Well, watching the two he'd rather the second kill him than the first, it seemed to lack the 'I'm a complete loony' air the other had and so was probably less likely to play with its food.

He lay perfectly still as the two wolves battled it out and silently cheered the slightly smaller, but darker grey wolf, on. He wanted to cheer as the one that had attacked him died but then slowly began trying to back away as golden eyes focused on him, seemingly curious. He froze as the wolf approached, head down and tail wagging. Yeah, like he was really going to fall for that! Sam watched as the wolf whined at him and then dropped to its belly and crawled closer. He knew it had to be able to smell his fear but so far it was making no move to attack. He stayed utterly frozen as the wolf finally reached him and then stretched out its muzzle to gently nose his hand. Sam ever so slowly raised his hand and laid it on the wolf's head. He smiled slightly as the wolf pushed its head up into his hand and then slowly began to pet the animal.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sam whispered and the wolf tilted its head inquisitively making him laugh again. "You can understand me, can't you?" He asked and the wolf nodded its head. "Thank you for saving my life. I don't know why you did. I mean, I've never seen a werewolf that's so...well human acting before. My brother...well he was killed by a werewolf, a long time ago. Wish it had been you he'd run into, then he wouldn't have left me." Sam kept petting the wolf as he talked. The wolf whined again and moved even closer, laying its head on his good leg and staring up at him with sad eyes.

Dean relaxed as Sam finally reached out to him. He hinted at his brother and was happy when the teen began to pet him. The fear slowly began to fade from Sam's scent and the teen began talking to him. He nodded to let Sam know he could understand him and Sam began rambling a bit. He couldn't help moving closer and laying his head on Sam's uninjured leg, staring up at him sadly as Sam talked about Dean dying. Had John really told Sam the wolf had killed him? But why? Sam had lived the last nine years thinking a werewolf had killed his older brother, instead of it being John that had nearly killed him. If his aim had been even a quarter of an inch further to the left Dean would have been dead instantly, instead he'd played possum and then bolted.

Sam shifted slightly and then gasped, going pale as white hot pain shot through his leg. The wolf was instantly on its feet, moving so that Sam was leaning against it until the pain subsided and he could sit up himself. Then the wolf moved over to study the injured limb, sniffing it and then licking at the blood. Sam gasped and froze, a little fear creeping back in, making the wolf raise its head to stare at him. It nuzzled his hand again and then went back to licking the wound. Sam relaxed as he realised he was simply cleaning the wound and he found the pain was actually fading a bit. Sam sat up straighter and noticed the wound didn't look as bad, other than the bone still being broken of course.

Dean gently cleaned his brother's wound, knowing that his saliva would help it heal and numb the pain a little, which was all he could do for him at the moment. Where the hell was John? He should never have left Sam alone for so long or have gone so far to have not heard the fight. Sam was beginning to shiver and Dean was worried about shock setting in. He curled around Sam, trying to keep him warm, and Sam smiled, curling his fingers in his fur.

"Thanks. It's, um, getting kind of cold. But you need to go before my Dad shows up. He won't understand and I don't want you to get hurt." The wolf whined and snuggled even closer making Sam sigh in relief as the warmth spread through him. "My Dad used to be a great gut you know? Yeah he could be this major drill sergeant but it was to keep us safe. Then...then Dean died on a hunt. I think Dad blames himself. He's changed since then. He...he scares me sometimes but what can I do? He's my Dad and I'm all he's got left. I never wanted this life, I want to be normal, go to school, college, have friends. But we never stay anywhere long enough. I guess you know what not being normal's lie. Hey, you've got it worse than me I guess what with the whole werewolf thing. It's just; I want to live my own life. I'm seventeen and I've never even had a girlfriend!" The wolf let out an amused sounding huff at that and Sam grinned. "Sorry, just nice to have someone to talk to. I'm probably boring you." Sam stroked a hand through the soft fur and Dean nudged him gently.

Sam shivered and Dean stared at him, noticing he was looking a bit too pale. Dean looked around and came to a decision. He got up and gently nudged at Sam until the ten got the hint and tried to roll over as gently as he could but he was still whimpering in pain when they were done. Dean lay on his side beside him as close as he could, bumping against him until Sam got the hint to grab onto his fur. As gently as he could Dean rolled back onto his stomach, Sam rolling with him and biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"You really think this is going to work?" Sam asked shakily and Dean looked over his shoulder at him, giving him a lupine grin before gathering his legs under himself. Sam braced himself as the wolf slowly got to his feet. Sam held on as tightly as he could and Dean began to slowly make his way back towards civilisation.

\------------------------

By the time Dean made it to the road Sam was laying limply on his back, unconscious from pain. His front legs gave way under him as a familiar pain began and he lay down to roll Sam off as gently as he could. Sure enough he could see the sun beginning to crest the trees and the pain spread through his body. When it was gone he lay panting beside his brother, totally naked and exhausted. Dean pushed himself upright and staggered back to Sam's side.

Dean gently rolled his baby brother over and gently ran a hand through his hair, smiling at the length. Trust Sammy to defy Dad enough to keep his hair long. He gently rolled Sam's jeans up to get a closer look at his leg and winced, yeah his licking had helped but Sam needed a hospital. Seeing the bone poking through the skin of his baby brothers leg made him feel ill but he pushed pas that to work at splinting the injury. Thankfully Sam apparently still had his thing for layering clothes. Dean took his jacket to wrap around his own waist and then tore up one of Sam's shirts to tie the sticks to Sam's leg. Once done he lifted Sam as gently as he could into his arms and headed for town.

Half an hour of walking later he made it back to his motel and dug the key out from where he'd hidden it and then opened the door. He lowered Sam to the bed and checked his leg again before grabbing the closest pieces of clothing and throwing them on. Sam was shivering badly and his leg was bleeding again. Dean grabbed his first aid kit and rewrapped the limb, making Sam whimper.

"Sorry Sammy, I know it hurts kiddo." Hazel eyes opened slightly and then locked onto him. "Hey little brother." Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair and the kid leant into him.

"De..." Sam breathed. "Co...ld."

"I know, you're in shock. I'm going to get you to the hospital." Dean soothed.

"Real?" Sam whispered shakily and Dean gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm real. You need to try to stay awake, okay?" Sam gave a shaky nod and Dean smiled. "Good boy. I've got to lift you now, just try to relax." Dean lifted Sam as gently as he could but the kid still cried out. Dean put him in the backseat of his car and then floored it.

\---------------------------------

Dean paced the waiting room like a caged animal, which was sort of what he was. They'd taken Sam in straight away and he hadn't heard anything since.

"Mr. Roberts?" A doctor called and Dean rushed over to him.

"Is Sam okay?" Dean asked and the doctor held up a hand.

"Your brother suffered a significant break to his left tibia and he lost a good deal of blood. Thankfully there's no sign of infection yet but we've got him on antibiotics just in case. We had to operate to reset the bone and pin it in place. He's young and healthy so he should be able to have the pins removed eventually. We also gave him a transfusion to help with the blood loss. He should make a full recovery but it will take some time." Dean sagged in relief and nodded.

"When can I see him?"

"Now if you'd like but I will warn you, he's still fairly out of it from the aesthetic and pain medication."

"Thank you. When do you think I can take him home?"

"Give it a few days."

Dean paused in the doorway to Sam's room and just stared at him. The kid had sure grown up since the last time he'd seen him as a child. Sam was actually slightly taller than him now but still incredibly lanky as if he hadn't grown into his height yet. It scared him how close he'd come to loosing Sam last night, but then, how many times over the last nine years had Sam nearly died without Dean knowing about it? Hunting was a dangerous lifestyle and one Sam apparently didn't want. Maybe he could take Sam with him? Get him away from John? Where was he anyway? Surely he'd be looking for Sam by now? Sam groaning snapped him out of his thoughts and had him walking over to the bed. Bleary hazel eyes blinked open and Sam squinted up at him.

"De?" Dean smiled at the childhood nickname and nodded. He held out the ice chips and helped spoon a few into Sam's mouth. "Though I'd imagined you." Sam admitted softly.

"No, I'm here Sammy. Docs had to operate on your leg so you're stuck here for a few days." Dean told him as he perched on the edge of the bed. Sam reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay?" He pleaded and Dean smiled.

"As long as you want me to." Sam relaxed at that and started to drift off again.

"Sam? Hey, come on stay awake for just a bit longer." Dean urged and Sam fought to keep his eyes open.

"What?"

"Where's J..Dad, Sam?" Sam frowned at him.

"Dad? Spilt up in the woods going after the wolf. Yelled but he didn't come. Why didn't he come?" Sam tried to sit up but Dean held him down.

"Easy tiger. You need to rest. I'm sure he's fine. You wait, he'll show up soon." Sam nodded and fell back to sleep. Great thing about a dopy Sam, he didn't ask too many hard questions.

\----------------------------

Sam moaned as sunlight hit his eyes, trying to turn and bury his head in his pillow only to find he couldn't move all that much. He froze and then listened. He could hear the beeping of machines and then he recognised the smell. Great, he'd landed himself in the hospital, again. Dad was going to kill him! He opened his eyes to an empty room and looked around. His left leg was heavily bandaged and strapped down and he had an IV in his right hand.

Frowning he tried to remember what had happened and then it hit him, the werewolf! He'd been running from it, trying to get a shot when he'd tripped and gone down hard, losing his gun. He'd thought he was a goner till another wolf showed up. The other wolf...had it really carried him all the way to town? Sam tried to remember more and got a hazy image of another man with familiar green eyes calling him Sammy. He'd hallucinated about his dead brother? Wonderful, as if Dean's loss didn't hurt enough already.

Sam stiffened as he heard a toilet flush and then a tap turn on. Looking around he noticed the closed door, obviously Dad was taking a toilet break. But then the door opened and Sam gasped, it was the man, the one that had called him Sammy so familiarly. But it couldn't be, could it?

"Dean?" Sam called hesitantly and the man was at his side instantly.

"Easy Sammy, don't try to move too much yet." Sam swallowed hard at that. "Sam?"

"It's really you? I thought...maybe I'd dreamed you. But how? You're dead! Christo!" Sam pulled away but Dean didn't flinch.

"Sam it's okay, it's really me. I won't hurt you kiddo, I could never hurt you." Dean soothed, not wanting Sam's agitation to alert the nurses.

"But the wolf...and Dad said...how did you survive? Where have you been? Why didn't you come back for me?" Sam pleaded for answers that Dean didn't really want to give. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to tell Sam without freaking him out further. "Dean?"

"What exactly did Dad tell you?" He asked, half stalling and half wanting to know what story John had cooked up about his 'death'.

"You were hunting a werewolf and got separated. It must have gotten the jump on you somehow and when Dad found you, you .....you were dead. He killed the wolf and burnt...burnt the both of you there." Sam sobbed slightly and Dean pulled him into his arms, knowing Sam may never let him that close again.

"That's not exactly what happened kiddo. I need you to listen okay?"

"I'm seventeen not seven Dean." Sam whined and Dean laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Give me a break, last time I saw you, you were this scrawny little thing. Now you're taller than me!"

"Dean please tell me?" Dean sighed and nodded.

"We split up while hunting the wolf and yeah, it got the drop on me. But I wasn't dead when Dad showed up. The thing bit me, clawed me up pretty good too." Sam paled and looked like he was going to be sick so Dean grabbed a pan but Sam shook his head, his knuckles white where he was clutching the sheets.

"Then?" Sam asked shakily.

"Dad showed up, shot it off me. Then he saw the bite."

"He shot you." Sam breathed and Dean nodded, moving his shirt to show not only the scar from the bullet but the bite mark. He was surprised when Sam reached out to trace the marks. "Missed your heart."

"Yeah, but there was so much blood. I played dead, think I actually passed out for a while cause he was suddenly gone. Dragged myself deeper into the woods, dug the bullet out and when I woke up a few days later the wounds were gone. I headed back into town but you guys were already gone."

"So you're a..." Sam trailed off and Dean nodded sadly. "You were the wolf, the one that saved me!" Sam suddenly exclaimed and Dean nodded again, still avoiding looking at Sam until his brother's hand wrapped around his. Dean looked up, startled to find Sam smiling at him. "You have control?"

"Yeah. I've never hurt anyone, I promise. Didn't know it was you till after I killed the other one and then I thought you'd never calm down and let me near."

"Well I was almost eaten by a wolf, can you blame me?" Sam teased, still smiling.

"Sammy? You don't...you don't hate me?" Dean asked, not looking at Sam again and Sam let out an annoyed huff.

"You're my brother Dean, I love you. And you can suffer the chick-flick for a bit after nine years. I missed you so much!" Sam managed to sit up and fall against Dean to hug him. Dean froze in surprise but then hugged him back. "Promise me you won't leave me again." Sam begged and Dean held him tighter.

"I can't Sammy, Dad..."

"So take me away. It can be just the two of us." Dean sighed and then nodded.

"Okay." Sam said and then began to pull his IV out.

"Sam!" Dean tried to stop him but Sam glared.

"We need to be gone before Dad finds me." Sam stated and Dean knew he was right.

"Okay, but let me do that."

TBC....


	2. 2

In the end they decided to leave the IV attached, the bag had only been started just before Sam woke up and the more antibiotics and fluids he got the better. Sam had been left to try and eat the mush they called cereal while Dean was stealing crutches and borrowing a wheelchair. So when his room door opened he looked up to greet his brother with a smile only to freeze in fear at the sight of his Dad.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Sam!" John exclaimed angrily, swiftly approaching the bed and giving Sam a quick look over. Usually Sam would just take the rant and then follow his Dad but not this time.

"So where were you when I was screaming for help while being attacked, huh Dad? Want to know how close I came to ending up some werewolf's dinner?" Sam shot back at him and John's eyes widened in shock "You said you'd stay in hearing distance, that you wouldn't let anything happen well guess what? It did! Thanks to you they had to pin the bone back together and I had to have a transfusion since I'd lost so much blood." Sam was trying not to yell, not wanting to alert the staff to his father's presence. Where was Dean? Hopefully he'd realise John was around and stay out of sight. That was when Sam realised he'd stopped calling him Dad in his thoughts. After what he'd done to Dean and what Sam had suffered over the years John was no longer his Dad.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Samuel." John growled dangerously and Sam actually sneered at him.

"Or you'll what? Break the other leg? I'm through John. As far as I'm concerned I'm an orphan, my Dad died the day he shot his own son." John paled and actually backed off a step. "What? Did you think it'd stay a secret forever? Dean loved you and you shot him. I hate you so what will you do to me?" Sam asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Nothing. Back away from him John." Sam relaxed as Dean's voice washed over him. Looking over to the door he saw his brother standing tall and strong, ready to defend him if necessary. Beside him sat a wheelchair and a pair of adjustable crutches.

"No." John gasped, backing away so that he could face both of them. "You can't be him." John stated and Dean snorted.

"Why not? Because you killed me? Need to work on your aim 'Dad', you missed my heart. Ready to go kiddo?" Dean turned his attention to Sam and John took advantage of his distraction to slam into him, shoving him against the wall.

"You won't take my son anywhere you monster." John snarled in rage but Dean's was far more impressive as he shoved John off him.

"Shut up! He's not a monster, you are!" Sam yelled and both older men froze. "He saved me last night, stayed despite the fact that I had a silver knife on me and could have tried to kill him as soon as he got close enough. He stayed with me for hours, keeping me warm and waiting for you to show up but you never did. If it wasn't for Dean I'd be dead! He carried me back to town on his back and then brought me in despite the fact that it could put him in danger. And he stayed with me all day and all night till I woke up this morning. He told me what you did." Sam was breathing heavily by the time he'd finished and Dean moved to hover over him, worried he'd make himself sick. Sam reached out and clung to Dean who hugged him back.

"I'm no monster John. I'd never hurt Sammy or anyone else but you didn't even wait to give me the chance. Do you know what it's like to see your Dad, your hero save your life and then turn the gun on you? There have been days I wished your aim had been true. I loved you, would have done anything you asked and you repaid that loyalty by trying to kill me." Dean glared at John but didn't release his grip on Sam.

"You're not Dean! Dean died the moment that wolf's teeth pierced his flesh." John argued and Sam clung tighter to Dean, burying his head in Dean's jacket to block out the hateful words.

"I'm taking Sam and we're leaving, you'll never see us again." Dean told him, shifting so he could lift Sam from the bed only to freeze as he heard a gun being cocked.

"You're not taking my boy anywhere wolf." John stated coldly and Dean tensed but then relaxed and smiled sadly down at Sam, knowing that if he tried to dodge it would hit Sam.

"M'sorry Sammy." Dean whispered and braced himself. Hazel eyes widened in horror as he realised why his brother wasn't going to try and dodge.

"NO!!" He screamed as John pulled the trigger. Dean waited for the pain but nothing happened. Turning he stared in shock at the bullet hanging suspended in mid air, the silver bullet. He looked down at Sam to see his brow scrunched up in concentration, sweat pouring over his face. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and then the soft ping of the bullet hitting the ground. Sam opened his eyes and smiled up at Dean before looking at John and fighting to stay awake. "Silver John? Did you come here to kill me too, assuming the only way for me to be alive was if I'd been bitten too?" Sam asked and then his eyes rolled up and he went limp in Dean's arms. Dean held him tightly as he walked past the shocked Hunter and then lowered him gently into the wheelchair. Hospital security had to have been alerted to the yelling and now a gunshot so he had to get Sam out quickly.

\----------------------

Sam groaned as consciousness tried to impose itself on him. His head was pounding and the light seeping through his eyelids was far too bright. The movement of whatever he was on didn't help matters much, in fact it was making them decidedly worse. He groaned and tried to roll to his side only to hit something hard.

"Sammy? You awake kiddo?" A concerned voice called and Sam forced his eyes opened as the memories flooded back. Dean was looking over at him from the driver's seat of a car and he was in the passenger side.

"Sick." He croaked and Dean pulled over, racing to his side to open the door. Sam pretty much fell out to vomit on the dirt but Dean held him up. He sipped at the water Dean helped him drink once he was done, grateful for the cool liquid.

"You with me Sam?" Dean called and Sam managed a lazy nod.

"Where?" Sam asked as Dean helped him back into his seat.

"North Dakota. I got you to the car and started driving, haven't stopped since." Dean admitted, getting back in himself. He dug around for a bit and then handed Sam some painkillers which he swallowed gratefully. "You've been out for nearly a day, I was getting worried."

"Happens. John?"

"Left him staring in shock back in your room and with hospital security on the way." Dean told him, restarting the car.

"Good." With that Sam passed out again, leaving Dean to worry but there was nothing he could do until he found them somewhere to stay.

By the time Sam roused again night was falling and he was feeling a lot better though his leg was throbbing fiercely.

"Still driving?" He asked and Dean actually jumped slightly before looking over and smiling at the sight of Sam awake and alert.

"Trying to decide where to go." Dean admitted and Sam nodded, trying to stretch as much as he could in the cramped conditions.

"Bobby's in South Dakota and Pastor Jim's in Minnesota." Sam offered and then frowned as Dean seemed to wilt.

"Which would you prefer staying with?"

"I don't mind, John's on the outs with both so it's not like he'll call them to see if we're there." That got him a bewildered look from his brother.

"We?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Well yeah, we need to hole up somewhere till my leg heals a bit. No way can I get around even on crutches at the moment." Sam shrugged and Dean continued to stare. "Dude, eyes on the road." Sam urged him, seeing the bend coming up and Dean looked away. "Dean what's wrong?"

"You really want me to stay?" Dean asked quietly and Sam smiled, shifting in his seat so he was closer to Dean.

"Don't plan to let you out of my sight. So got a preference?"

"Who's less likely to greet me with a gun?" Dean asked tightly and Sam nodded.

"Pastor Jim it is."

\-----------------------

Dean looked over at where Sam was dozing, his casted leg propped up as well as it could be. A part of him still couldn't believe Sam was sitting not even half a foot away from him after nine years of being separated. Seeing Sammy stand up to John for him like that, how could he have ever thought his Sammy would hate him for what he had become? Would Sam have taken it so well if he'd sought him out years ago and told him the truth? He didn't know and there was no way to find out. He was just glad he had gotten the kid away from John, the man had always been obsessive and a bit neglectful of them but apparently Dean's 'death' had pushed him over the edge. If he hadn't found Sam...his baby brother could still be lying in the woods, dead.

He couldn't believe how well Sam had taken the revelation that Dean was a werewolf. Then again how had Sam stoped that bullet? Whatever he had done had taken a large toll on him on top of his injuries so it was no surprise the kid was sleeping so much. And the fact that John had been using silver, had he gone to the hospital ready to kill Sam just because he'd made it out of the woods alive? He needed to know more about what had been happening since he'd been forced to leave his family. Hopefully Pastor Jim would know something and would be willing to give him a chance.

\--------------------------

Jim had just finished straightening the Bibles when the doors to the church opened. He straightened up and put on a welcoming smile only to freeze in shock as a young man entered carrying another.

"Hey Pastor Jim." Sam waved at him from his spot in the man's arms and Jim took a step forward.

"Sam? What happened? You can put him down in the pew sir..." Jim trailed off as he caught sight of a familiar necklace around the man's neck, a necklace Sam had given his brother for Christmas one year not too long before the older boys death. He slowly looked up and found himself staring into familiar green eyes. Though the innocence they had once held was long gone and in its place was pain and wariness "Dean?" Jim ventured and the man nodded.

"Hello Pastor Jim." Dean greeted him softly, looking ready to bolt at any second if it wasn't for Sam having a death grip on his jacket. Jim stepped back automatically and began listing things in his mind that could have taken on Dean's appearance. The fact that he had made it inside the church made him rule out a demon and Sam knew how to check for those.

"It's okay Pastor Jim, it's really Dean, promise." Sam stared up at him, hazel eyes earnest.

"Sam, your brother is dead." Jim tried gently and Sam shook his head.

"Sammy it's okay. I'll go." The thing that looked like Dean said but Sam just tightened his grip.

"You promised Jerk." Sam begged, clinging to Dean with all his strength. Jim watched the tenderness with which Sam was treated and found his surety wavering. Could it really be?

"Sam just relax son. Dean can help me finish up here and then we'll move over to the house." Jim offered and Dean nodded.

"I'm not leaving you Sam, okay?" Sam reluctantly nodded and let go. Dean pulled out the blanket he'd been carrying and wrapped it around Sam before he followed Jim out of the main room. Jim closed the door to his office and pulled out a container, throwing its contents over 'Dean'. He spluttered a bit as it got in his eyes but there was no smoke. "Do I smell that bad?" He tried to joke but Jim shot him a look and he shut up. He stayed still for the exorcism and the other tests but then backed away from the silver blade.

Jim looked from the blade in his hand over to the suddenly nervous man. That at least narrowed down the possibilities and none of them were all that good.

"How bout I save you needing to clean that thing and just tell you what happened?" Dean offered, never taking his eyes off the blade. Jim kept it in his hand but backed off a little and Dean let out a relieved breath. "What do you know about my 'death'?" Dean asked and Jim wondered at the sarcasm dripping from the word death.

"John took you with him to hunt a werewolf, it killed you and he killed it." Jim said curtly and Dean nodded.

"Yeah that's what he told Sammy too. Thing is while the wolf got in some good hits it didn't kill me, it bit me. Dad shot it and then saw the bite so he shot me. Just stared down at me and pulled the trigger. Luckily he missed my heart though not by much. I passed out and when I woke I dragged myself deeper into the woods before I managed to dig the bullet out. Passed out again for a few days and when I woke up my wounds were healed. Headed into town but John and Sam were already gone. Last full moon I was chasing down a rabid werewolf but he got too far ahead of me. When I caught up there was a kid on the ground, didn't realise till I started fighting the other that it was Sam who was hurt. I killed the other wolf and then spent the rest of the night trying to keep Sam safe and warm till John showed up. Thing is he never did so I carried Sam back to town and took him to the hospital." Dean explained in a rush. Jim stared at him in shock. Dean was a werewolf? A few years ago he wouldn't have believed John could be so cold but then after that fight when he'd told John not to come back...

"You remember your time transformed? Why didn't you attack Sam?" Jim asked and Dean stared at him in horror.

"How could you think I'd ever hurt Sammy! He's my brother!" Dean yelled and then turned away, taking deep breaths to get his temper under control. "I'm different, I don't know why. But when I change I'm still me. I've never killed or attacked anyone when in wolf form. Please Pastor Jim, give me a chance. Sam needs somewhere to heal, being stuck in the car isn't doing his leg any good." Dean begged and Jim put the knife down.

"I must be crazy to do this, one wrong move and there's a silver bullet with your name on it." Jim warned and Dean smiled, in that instant he was the little boy Jim had last seen. "How bad is Sam's leg?"

"They had to put some pins in but the doc said they should be able to remove those once it's healed. The bone was, um, sticking out through the skin when I found him and they had to give him a blood transfusion at the hospital." Dean explained and Jim nodded.

"Why isn't he still in hospital?" Jim asked and Dean's expression darkened.

"John showed up with silver bullets. And he didn't know I was there." Jim went white and Dean grabbed him, concern clear on his face.

"Are you saying...Sam? he was going to kill Sam?"

"Don't know but I couldn't take the chance." Jim's expression turned to alarm at that and Dean shook his head. "I didn't hurt him. Despite...he's still my Dad even if he hates me. Hospital security hopefully turned him in to the cops."

"Good." They re-entered the church hall and Sam relaxed at seeing them both alive and unharmed. "Let's get you settled into a bed Samuel." Dean leant down and easily lifted his taller brother up. Jim was surprised that he felt no unease at the show of strength because of the incredible care Dean was taking to make sure Sam didn't feel any more pain.

TBC...


	3. 3

Jim tensed but then forced himself to relax as Dean joined him in the kitchen. The sad smile Dean gave him let him know his reaction had been noticed.

"Sam?" Jim asked, putting two mugs of coffee and a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Asleep again, the meds seem to knock him out. But at least the pain isn't so bad when he's asleep." Dean answered, downing a sandwich.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jim asked in shock and Dean blushed slightly.

"Fast metabolism, I need to eat a lot since..." Dean trailed off, not quite willing to say it out loud to anyone other than Sam and Jim nodded.

"What have you been doing for the last nine years?" Jim asked and Dean shrugged.

"Hunting on and off. Got my GED before you ask. Mainly drifting I guess."

"I've heard rumours of a mysterious hunter no one's ever gotten a look at." Jim pushed and Dean shrugged again since his mouth was full.

"Could be me or anyone really. I've been staying away from hunters for a reason. Not many would give me a chance to explain." Jim nodded at that.

"What are you going to do now? John won't let you go easily and you can bet he'll let others know."

"I know...Sam deserves a life Pastor Jim, he hates hunting everyone knows that. I'm going to give him the best life I can. Even if I have to find some way of homeschooling him while on the road to stay ahead of hunters. He wants to go to college and we both know he's plenty smart enough."

"That he is. He doesn't know it but a few months ago I sent in scholarship applications for him, hopefully one will answer." Dean stared at Jim in shock and then smiled.

"Thanks, geek will love that. How...how's he been since?" Dean asked and Jim sighed, not really wanting to tell Dean but knowing he needed to know.

"John brought him here after that hunt. Sam was a ghost Dean, didn't talk, and barely ate unless forced. John actually left him here for six months and I tried my best, got him into school and everything but his grades slipped badly. Never seen him bring home D's before. Haven't seen much of them since then but I've talked to Bobby a few times and he was worried too. Sam just slipped into this shell and no one could get through it. Though his grades picked back up after about a year." Jim explained and Dean could only stare at the table top. He should have tried to find Sam years ago, told his brother what he was, he could have made Sam see that he was still the same brother that had always loved him. Instead he'd been afraid, scared to see hate or fear in his baby brother's eyes.

"I should have tracked them down; I could have taken Sammy from him."

"John would never have let him go." Jim told him quietly and Dean nodded.

"Can I take some of these up for him?" Dean suddenly changed the subject and Jim allowed it.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

\--------------------------

"Hey sleepyhead." The quiet but happy greeting made Sam turn and then smile at his brother. He still couldn't believe that Dean was alive and that he'd taken him away from John. It was like a dream come true, despite the fact that he knew there were still a lot of practicalities to work out. "Feeling better?" Dean asked, reaching out to check for fever and Sam nodded lazily.

Dean smiled as Sam pushed himself upright in the bed and handed over the sandwiches Pastor Jim had made.

"Figured you must be hungry."

"Thanks." Sam tore into the sandwich and Dean had to suppress a chuckle at the speed with which the teen ate.

"Try not to choke." Sam slowed and gave a sheepish grin before going back to eating.

"Sorry, I just get really tired and hungry after...." Sam trailed off, eyes wide and his whole body tense.

"Sammy?" Dean called in fear at his brother's reaction. "Come on kid talk to me." He coaxed, reaching out but Sam shied away. "Sammy please don't do this." Dean actually let himself beg. He didn't know what was wrong and it scared him to see Sam flinch away from his touch. Dean moved closer and then pulled Sam into his arms, hugging his brother tightly. Sam seemed to stiffen even further for a few seconds before gradually relaxing. "It's okay Sam, I've got you, I won't let anyone hurt you." Dean soothed and smiled as slowly Sam focused on him.

"I stopped the bullet." Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"You saved my life kiddo."

"I've never done something that big before and it hurt but I had to stop it, I can't lose you." Sam mumbled and Dean held him tightly.

"What did you do Sam?" He asked gently and Sam looked away.

"Sometimes when I get mad or scared things move a little. And I always feel really tired and hungry afterwards." Sam explained and Dean nodded, not letting Sam see his shock because he knew the kid would take it the wrong way.

"Does John know?" Sam shook his head.

"But he will now unless werewolves are telekinetic." Sam said and Dean snorted.

"Not likely. So you sleeping nearly non-stop since we left the hospital is normal?" Dean asked, concerned for Sam's health and safety since passing out like that wasn't a safe thing to do. Sam shrugged.

"Don't know, usually I'm just tired for a couple of hours. Stopping a bullet is a big thing Dean; as long as I don't do something like that again I'll be fine." Sam smiled at him and Dean nodded.

"Have you tried learning how to control it?" Dean asked and Sam flinched but shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to be a freak...and I was scared he'd see." Dean sighed and ruffled Sam's hair.

"You're not a freak Sammy. Werewolf here, if either of us is a freak it's me." Dean told him and Sam glared at him.

"No you're not." Sam insisted and Dean grinned.

"So neither are you. Now eat your lunch."

Jim moved away from the door, confused over what he'd heard but more sure that he'd made the right choice in giving Dean a chance. You couldn't fake the emotions he'd heard in Dean's voice towards his brother. But Sam having powers was worrying. He knew some of John's fears over what the demon had wanted seventeen years ago and it seemed some may be right. But with Dean protecting him Jim had the feeling even a demon would have problems getting to Sam.

TBC...


	4. Interlude

John stared down at the photo in his hands, wondering how things had gone so wrong. It had been taken three weeks before Dean...before his son had been replaced by a monster. And now he'd lost Sammy too, it hadn't been the wolf that had stopped his bullet. He wondered absently how long ago he'd lost his youngest son, how long it had been since his baby boy had been consumed by the demon inside him. He'd honestly seen no signs of it, sure they fought but he'd always assumed it was simple teenage rebellion.

He studied the photo sadly, trying not to think of happier times. Dean had his arms around a squirming, smiling Sam and John himself was standing behind them. The photo had been snapped at a park they'd stopped at to stretch their legs and the photographer had given him a copy. Those had been happier times. Sam had worshipped Dean and Dean had been his obedient soldier.

When he'd seen Dean go down under that wolf he'd acted instantly but it hadn't been quick enough. Pushing the corpse off of Dean he'd been so scared seeing the blood but had relaxed slightly when Dean had focused on him, obviously in pain but conscious. He'd been about to help the boy up when he'd seen it...the deep wound that had stolen his son from him. He'd forced himself to shut down, to ignore the soul deep pain, and had then aimed his gun at the new wolf. He'd almost hesitated seeing the pain and betrayal in its eyes but had forced himself to fire, to free what was left of Dean. He'd been so sure he'd killed the monster but obviously his aim had been off. There'd been so much blood over its chest already and as much as he hated to admit it, the fact that it had been his son once may have affected his shot.

The wolfs behaviour with Sam, or what had been Sam had seemed odd to him at first but now it made sense. The creature was simply looking for an ally and something that could stop a silver bullet would be very useful. The fact that the wolf hadn't attacked or even eaten him during the night was interesting but maybe Sam had held it off and then it had helped him due to some sort of lingering familiar feeling? The wolf still had all of Dean's memories after all even if it was no longer human, and Dean had always been so protective of Sam that maybe some of that had come through even in the monster. Either way he'd lost both his boys now. In a way it was good he'd never have to face Mary over this, how could he tell her both her sons were now monsters?

John went to tear the picture up but then stopped, unable to destroy the last bit of evidence he had of Mary's boys. He put it back in his wallet and packed his gear up. He needed to track them down and end it, to put their souls to rest and free them from what they'd become. And as much as he hated to admit it he'd need help taking them both on. So he pulled out his cell and started calling, ignoring the lone tear that trailed down his face.


	5. 4

Jim stared at the phone, not sure whether or not to make the call. But he knew John Winchester and he was going to come after his children with as much backup as he could find. Which meant they needed backup too. But who to call? They needed Hunters who could see more than just black and white when it came to the Supernatural. His best bet would be those who knew the boys, they'd be more likely to want to side with them. With a small smile he started dialling, he knew exactly who to start with.

"Singer."

"Bobby, its Jim Murphy."

"Hey Jim, how have you been?"

"Not bad. Look, have you heard from John Winchester lately?" Jim asked.

"Not for a few months, why?" Bobby asked, not sure what was going on.

"What would you say if I told you I have both Winchester boys in my spare bedroom?"

"I'd ask what you've been drinking Pastor since Dean's been dead for nine years." Bobby answered gruffly.

"He's not dead. Scared me half to dead when he walked into the church carrying an injured Sam. And before you ask he passed all the tests...except one."

"Which one?" Bobby asked tightly and Jim took a deep breath.

"Silver. He was pretty torn up by the werewolf like John claimed, but it didn't kill him. John was the one who tried to do that when he say the bite. Dean saved Sam from another werewolf and got him to a hospital, his legs in a bad way so they're here to let him heal. And John is after both of them."

"Damn it Jim. This is a lot to ask a guy to believe. You're saying Dean had enough control not to attack Sam? That John tried to kill him? And why is he after Sam? Does he think he's infected? Is Sam infected?"

"Sam's okay, his leg was broken and they had to put some temporary pins in. Did John ever...say anything about Sam and Mary's death?" Jim asked, not sure how to phrase it.

"You mean that stupid thing about the demon doing something to Sam? That he could change sides? It'll never happen, Sam's a good kid."

"I agree but John...he tried to shoot Dean with silver, Sam stopped the bullet Bobby. That's why he's after Sam. And there's no way he's going to come alone. I need your help, I can't protect them alone." Jim admitted and then fell silent as Bobby sighed loudly. He could imagine the hunter taking his ever present hat off to run a hand through his hair.

"What do you need?" Bobby finally asked.

"Back up for when they come. He'll track them down eventually no matter how well we hide them." Jim explained, feeling horrible that they were making plans against a man they had both called a friend.

"True, if you can say one thing for John it's that he's a persistent bastard. If he thinks they're monsters to be hunted he won't give up till they're dead."

"As far as he's concerned they all ready are, he's just after the things wearing their faces." Jim paused to think for a bit. "Could you come here? I think it'd be good for them to see not everyone will turn their backs on them."

"I'm already grabbing my gear. You calling anyone else?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Caleb and Joshua to start with. I can't see them turning Dean or Sam away. As long as you're sure Dean's not hurting anyone they'll side with him."

\-------------------------------

Dean and Sam looked up as Jim joined them in the spare bedroom.

"Making calls?" Dean asked nervously and Jim paused, it was going to take some getting used to Dean having such good senses.

"Sooner or later John's going to come after you and he won't be coming alone. We need our own help. I called Bobby and he's on his way. He was glad to hear you're alive Dean. I'm going to call around to a few of the other who know you two, I'll start with Joshua and Caleb."

"What...what if they side with DaJohn? What if they want to kill us?" Sam asked nervously, moving closer to Dean, seeking comfort.

"They won't Sam. Anyone who knows you knows you'd never switch sides. As for Dean, Bobby wanted to be sure you have control but other than that was fine." Jim explained. "He'll be here by morning. I'll get started on dinner. I've put a stool in the bathroom along with plastic so Dean you can help Sam have a shower. You'll feel better once you've cleaned up properly." Jim explained and then left them alone.

"Do you think he's right? Will Bobby help us?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know Sammy, but we do need help." Dean told him before scooping him up in his arms. "But Pastor Jim's right, you need a shower little brother, you stink!" Dean teased and Sam laughed.

"Thanks a lot jerk." Sam grumbled but couldn't stop smiling.

"No problem bitch." He set Sam down on the closed toilet seat. "Uh...I'm going to have to..."

"I know Dean. Let's just do this." Sam told him and Dean nodded, kneeling down to remove Sam's socks and then his sweatpants. He hesitated and then removed his boxers while Sam pulled his shirt over his head. Grabbing the plastic he wrapped it around Sam's cast and then taped it in place. The rest of his wounds were covered by water proof bandages and Jim had left new supplies out for after the shower. Lifting Sam again he sat him on the chair inside the shower and then started the water. They both avoided eye contact as Dean helped Sam with his shower first and then drying and dressing. He cleaned and redressed Sam's wounds as gently as he could and then carried him downstairs for dinner, not wanting Sam to jar his leg by using the crutches until it had more time to heal.

\-------------------------------------

Bobby parked his truck and stared at the unfamiliar car in front of Jim's house. He'd spent the trip trying to make himself believe that Dean was still alive, despite nine years believing otherwise and now it was time to see for himself. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his bag and headed for the front door. Jim had it open before he reached the front porch and they exchanged nods of greeting. He followed Jim inside but froze as he saw the two boys, young men really, sitting on the couch. Sam was sitting sideways, his legs pillowed on the older males lap. As for the older...short dark blonde hair, green eyes and a familiar necklace.

"Dean?" Bobby asked and got a nod in answer.

"Hey Bobby." Dean managed a shaky smile for him and Bobby blindly felt for a chair.

"It's really you Dean?" He managed to croak out and Dean sighed, sliding out from under Sam's legs and approaching the older hunter slowly. He knelt in front of Bobby and stared up at him. Bobby stared at him, studying the changes from the boy he had known. He smiled slightly as he saw the familiar freckles almost hidden in tan skin.

"It's really me Bobby. I know what Hunters think of werewolves but I'm not like them. I'd never hurt anyone. You have to believe me, please." Dean spoke quietly, not wanting Sam to hear him beg. The next thing he knew he was being hugged and then quickly released.

"It's good to see you boy." Bobby told him gruffly and then looked at Sam who fidgeted uncomfortably. "How're you doing Sam?"

"Not too bad. Leg itches a bit." Sam shrugged and Bobby got up to give him a brief hug as well. "Are you...is it okay?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"I know you kiddo, powers won't make you go bad." Bobby told him and Sam smiled. "Now let's get planning."

TBC...


	6. 5

Sam watched from his bed as Dean paced what had become their room over the last three weeks. Joshua had arrived a few days after Bobby with Caleb following a week later. Both men had been shocked to see Dean and were still being cautious but there had been no hostility much to Sam's relief. He didn't think he was up to stopping any more bullets. But tonight was when they'd finally see the truth with their own eyes and Sam was scared. Not of Dean, not after the way he'd treated him in the woods, but for him. If any of the others sided with John about Dean after actually seeing it...he didn't know what would happen.

Sam looked up as Dean suddenly froze and the spun to face him, eyes wide and face paling.

"Dean?" Sam asked, alarmed by his brother's expression. He fumbled for his crutches and staggered upright, mentally cursing the cumbersome cast as he hopped closer only to freeze as Dean backed away. "Dean?" This time his voice wavered.

"You're afraid, I can smell it. Sammy please...." Sam frowned at Dean's words and then he realised.

"Dean I'm not scared of you." Sam released his grip on one of his crutches and reached his hand out towards Dean. Dean stared at him, uncertainty clear in his eyes. "Please?" Sam asked and Dean moved closer, taking Sam's hand. He smiled and then nearly fell as the unheld crutch fell but Dean swept him up into his arms and Sam automatically curled into his chest, seeking the comforting sound of Dean's heartbeat.

"Why are you scared?" Dean's voice was barely audible but Sam heard the question.

"I'm scared about the others. What if seeing tonight, they don't understand? I don't think I could stop another bullet." Sam told him and Dean tightened his grip.

"It'll be okay Sam. No matter what happens I won't leave you again." Dean promised and Sam tried to burrow closer, just enjoying the closeness after so long alone. When Dean shifted he raised his head questioningly. Dean grimaced slightly but kept his arms around Sam. "The day leading up to it I feel...agitated. The wolf knows what tonight is."

"Is there something to help you relax?" Sam asked and Dean smiled.

"I'm okay Sam, it's actually better this month." Sam grinned and relaxed, he wasn't going to complain about Dean hugging him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean turned back to the house and gave Sam a soft smile, fighting a pained grimace. The sun was setting and the moon would rise soon. Sam was leaning against the doorway with Pastor Jim beside him. Bobby, Caleb and Joshua were slightly in front of them and armed with tranquilisers. Caleb had automatically picked up a gun loaded with silver at first but Sam's crutch connecting with his head had made him drop it and give the brothers a sheepish grin.

He hadn't admitted it to Sam but he was scared, he'd never changed in front of anyone before. Sure Sam had been fine with the wolf in the forest but seeing him become said animal? He'd just gotten his brother back; he wouldn't be able to handle Sam being scared of him. When he'd smelt Sam's fear in their room it had been like John shooting him all over again. Holding Sam like that though, it had settled the wolf in a way he'd never felt before. Usually he was a mess the day of the full moon and yet as long as he'd been near Sam he'd stayed calm. Was it something to do with Sam's powers or just the fact that they were family?

Seeing the sun vanish Dean quickly stripped down to his boxers, normally he'd strip all the way but not with everyone watching him. He looked back again and met Sam's eyes. There was no fear there, only love and encouragement. He managed another smile and then the pain hit him full on. He groaned and sank to his knees.

Jim tightened his grip on Sam as the boy moved forward when Dean dropped to his knees. The kid shouldn't even be standing for so long with his leg the way it was but Sam refused to sit. All they could do was watch as Dean slumped forward, head hanging down and his weight braced on his arms. As the yard was bathed in moonlight a scream was wrenched from Dean and then his skin rippled, it was the only word for it.

"Dean." Sam whispered and Dean's head shot up. Dean's now golden gaze locked with Sam's and he whimpered in pain as the change continued. They could hear the sounds of bones breaking and rearranging as his form slowly changed, fur flowing out to cover his body. "It's okay Dean I'm here." Sam called softly, trying to help the only way he could. Dean moaned and then the moan shifted into a howl as the change reached his face. Seconds later a wolf lay panting where Dean had been. "Dean?" The animal pushed itself to its feet, never taking its eyes off Sam. "Are you okay?" The wolf nodded its head and slowly approached, tail wagging. Sam staggered away from Jim and towards the wolf.

"Sam!" Bobby called but the teen ignored him. Caleb raised his rifle and Dean whimpered, laying down. Sam turned to glare and then hobbled to where the wolf was waiting. He managed to lower himself down beside it and reached out to run his hands through the thick dark grey fur. He laughed as Dean playfully licked his face.

"Gross Dean!" Sam batted at him and Dean let out a playful sounding yip. Sam looked up at the others and smiled. Jim slowly moved over to them and Dean got to his feet.

"Can I come over Dean?" Jim asked softly and the wolf walked over to him. Jim froze as Dean sniffed him and then licked his hand before head butting him. Jim laughed softly and walked over to join Sam. Bobby was the next to join them and Dean jumped up to lick his face making the older hunter swear and everyone else laugh. Caleb and Joshua put their rifles down and joined the group, letting Dean sniff and lick them as he wanted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Head's turned as Dean whimpered and then dropped to the ground.

"Sunup." Bobby called and Joshua got up, grabbing Dean's jeans before coming back to the group. They watched in awe as the change happened in reverse and soon a naked Dean Winchester was lying before them. Joshua tossed his jeans to him and Dean quickly pulled them on, not making eye contact with anyone. He jerked as a hand lightly slapped the back of his head and turned to look at Sam.

"That's for licking me jerk." Sam teased with a smile and Dean slowly smiled back.

"Can't help it if you taste good bitch." Dean answered, standing and then bending to lift Sam easily into his arms.

"I'll get started on breakfast and then I think we could all do with some sleep." Jim said as he stood. He clasped Dean's shoulder for a second and then headed inside.

"It always that painful?" Caleb asked and Dean nodded. "Then you're tougher than me kid, I'd have been screaming."

"Me too." Joshua called as he followed Jim inside. Dean just stood there, Sam cradled gently in his arms as the men went inside, staring after them in shock.

"Told you things would work out." Dean looked down at Sam and nodded.

"I don't care, as long as I've got you Sammy."

"Always." Sam told him as Dean carried him inside. There was no way anyone was ever taking his brother from him again. He was going to do as Dean suggested and practice his powers, he needed to be able to help Dean defend them from anything that tried to part them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight Winchester, you need help hunting down your own kids?" John glared at the other hunter.

"They aren't my boys anymore. Dean died nine years ago when a werewolf bit him and Sam...Sam's gone and all that's left is a demon. Only way to save what's left of them is to kill the monsters that have replaced them. You in or not Gordon?" the younger hunter nodded slowly and then grinned.

"Vampires are my specialty but I can branch out into werewolves easily enough. We're gonna need help though. Any idea where they'll head? Friends or family?"

"No family and all friends are hunters, they can't be crazy enough to think a hunter will shelter them."

"True, guess we call around our contacts then."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby pulled his phone out as it rang and then froze.

"Shit."

"Bobby?" it was half question and half reprimand for his language.

"It's John." He answered and the room fell silent. He hit the answer key and raised it to his ear. "Thought I told you I have some salt rounds with your name on them Winchester." Bobby growled out and Dean looked at Sam who nodded with a slight smile. "Haven't heard from Sam since last time I saw you, why? What did you do this time you idjit?" Bobby asked, acting as if he wasn't in the same room as Sam. "He's a what?! Are you out of your mind? What the hell have you been drinking? Sam's no demon." Bobby yelled and Sam huddled into Dean's side. The kid could really make himself look small, despite being at least an inch taller than his brother. "Don't ever call me again Winchester. Not unless you get your head fixed first." With that Bobby hung up and slammed the phone down on the table.

"At least we know to expect calls from him now." Caleb pointed out.

"Maybe, Bobby's reaction may make him think twice about calling the rest of us for help. Did he mention Dean at all?" Jim asked and Bobby shook his head.

"Was probably going to next 'cept I shouted him down over Sam." Bobby looked straight at the teen. "You are not a demon Sam, no matter what your idiot father says. Understand?" Sam nodded and managed a shaky smile and Dean grinned at Bobby over his brother's head.

"Alright, let's get some sleep and then we can figure out what to do next. Sam's leg will need to be looked at professionally soon so we'll need some false papers that can't be traced back to any of us. We don't want John to realise we're harbouring the boys or he'll be here as quick as he can." Joshua said as he stood and headed for his bed.

"Come on Sam." Dean lifted him and carried his brother up to their room.

"Few weeks ago that would have looked really strange." Caleb commented, watching Dean carry the taller male with ease.

"Yep. But strange comes with being a hunter."

TBC...


	7. 6

Dean paced the waiting room irritably. He could feel the others watching him but ignored their stares in favour of straining his senses for any sign of Sam. The kid was finally getting his cast off and they'd find out if the pins could be removed or if Sam was stuck with them. The doctor had seemed hopeful, due to Sam's age and overall health, that the pins would be able to come out.

"Sit down boy! Pacing ain't gonna make them work faster." Bobby finally said and Dean growled but sat rigidly in a hard plastic chair. Finally, after what seemed like centuries Sam's doctor emerged with a smile that had Dean relaxing a little.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he walked over and the doctor nodded.

"His cast came off and his leg his healing nicely. The pins should be able to be removed in another ten to twelve months. He'll need physiotherapy obviously but he's young and fit, he'll recover well." The doctor explained and Dean relaxed. "He'll be brought out in a few minutes. Make sure he keeps using his crutches until told otherwise by the physio." With that the doctor left and a few minutes later Sam was wheeled out. Dean didn't know how the guys had done it but they'd had Sam's records altered under a different name to make it harder for John to track them and it would be done again for when he needed the surgery. Plus they were going to different hospitals in different states for each bit. Caleb had heard a few rumours around from hunters who had heard from John so they were being extra paranoid.

\-------------------------  
"Dean!" Sam squealed excitedly and his brother came running.

"What?" Dean scanned for danger but Sam just waved an envelope at him.

"I got in!!! To Stanford!!!" Sam said and Dean knew if the kid could walk without a crutch he'd be bouncing. Stanford....Dean felt a pang of grief but plastered on a smile. "I don't get it though, I never applied."

"I did for you."Came an amused voice and they turned to see Jim in the doorway. Sam gave him the biggest grin Jim had seen from the kid in years and Jim smiled back but then it faded as he looked at Dean, something was wrong. "At the time I was trying to give you a way to get away from John." Jim admitted and Sam nodded.

"Thanks." Sam said and Jim left them alone. "This'll be great Dean! We can get a place off campus, this is a full ride offer so I can get a job and put all my wages towards rent and food and stuff." Sam was almost vibrating with excitement and Dean mustered a happy smile and then froze, going over what Sam had said.

"We?" he asked softly, trying not to hope too much but Sam just smiled up at him.

"Of course 'we' Dean. I'm not going anywhere without you, never again." Sam told him and Dean relaxed, Sam wasn't leaving him.

"Sam...staying in one place will be dangerous, make it easier for hunters to track us. Not to mention this is in the name Winchester." Dean said as he looked through the acceptance papers.

"Could we try? Just for a while?" Sam asked softly and Dean sighed, wrapping his arms around his little brother. How many dreams had the kid watched die because of their family? Could he make Sam let go of this one too?

"Okay. We'll talk to Jim and Bobby, see what we can do."

"Thanks Dean." Sam whispered as he hugged him back.

\------------------------  
"Well?" Dean asked as Jim walked inside.

"You heard me coming miles away, didn't you?" The Pastor asked and Dean shrugged.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked and Jim smiled.

"I explained that due to some rather bad circumstances Sam would be unable to attend under his birth name. It took a bit but they agreed to keep his real name hidden. He starts in September, he'll need to pick his classes before then and send the forms in. You should probably head that way soon, start looking for work and a place to live. Bobby's going to go with you at first to give you a hand." Jim explained and Dean nodded, glad that Sam had a chance to go for what he wanted. He knew John and others were hunting them but who would look for a demon and werewolf at a college? It may actually be a good place to hide for a while. Dean headed upstairs to tell Sammy the good news.

\-----------------------  
Jim looked outside and grinned as he heard Sam squeal in disgust as he was licked by the wolf. He watched as Sam retaliated, a nearby stick rising shakily into the air and then whacking Dean upside the head. He shook his head, smothering a laugh as the two play fought as much as they could with Sam still unable to walk unaided. Dean was making Sam train his body by turning it into a game, something John had never understood. He pitied John; his obsession had destroyed his relationship with his sons and that was something he could never truly regain. Jim doubted John would ever accept he was wrong about the boys but even if a miracle occurred and he did...he'd hurt them too badly for them to ever fully trust him again.

Jim was actually sad that they'd be leaving for Stanford in a few days. But they needed to find a place to live and jobs if they wanted to survive out there. The four of them would help as much as they could but hunting didn't exactly pay. He'd gotten used to having them around, the company was nice and they certainly made life interesting.

TBC...


	8. 7

Dean grinned as Sam and his friends came into the bar, giving his brother a quick nod. Sam nodded back as he found a table and then approached the bar.

"Hey bro."

"Hey Sammy what can I get you?"

"Three beers and two whiskies." Sam answered, leaning against the bar.

"Who's the hot blond?" Dean asked as he filled the order.

"Dean!"

"What? She seems to like you, that's all." Dean answered as he put the glasses on a tray for Sam.

"Jessica, her name's Jessica and she goes to Stanford too."

"Go get her tiger." Dean said with a grin and Sam rolled his eyes but headed back to the table, Dean keeping an eye and ear on him.

"You know the bartender?" Jess asked and Sam smiled.

"He's my big brother." Sam answered and Dean grinned. It never ceased to amaze him how happy Sam was to acknowledge him as his older brother. The last year hadn't been totally easy but so far the others had kept John and his friends off their trail. Sam had had surgery to remove the pins and was walking unaided and he was doing well in all his classes. They both had jobs, Dean in the bar and Sam at a coffee place, and they had a nice little apartment close to campus. Dean had every full moon off work and the two of them would head out of town for his transformation. Sam's control and range of powers had grown but he never used them unless he had to. They were trying to stay off the radar after all.

What amazed Dean the most were the changes in his inner wolf. He didn't have to struggle for control anymore and it was extremely protective of Sam. He didn't know why but it was a relief to know Sam was in no danger from him. The thought of what he could do if he slipped up...

\------------  
"How'd the date go?" Dean asked as Sam entered the apartment. He grinned as his baby brother went bright red. "Come on Sammy, you can tell me." He teased and Sam slowly smiled making Dean's grin soften to a smile as well.

"It was great! We're going out again next weekend." Sam admitted and Dean ruffled his hair much to Sam's annoyance. Dean ducked the suddenly flying book with a laugh as Sam headed to his room to get some sleep before classes the next morning. Dean was still grinning as he cleaned up and headed to bed himself. It was about time Sammy started showing interest in girls, silly kid was practically a monk! Dean had a pretty good reason not to go after girls like he had as a young teen, he couldn't risk hurting someone accidentally or even infecting them. But unlike him Sam wasn't contagious so the kid had a chance for a family of his own one day.

\-------------  
Dean woofed as he ran and then doubled back to make sure Sam was keeping up. Sam's now six foot four frame allowed him to run almost as fast as brother's canine form but he tired quicker and Dean didn't want him to fall behind.

"Right behind you." Sam called out, grinning at the wolf who spun and took off again, Sam laughing as he followed.

What neither noticed was the man who sat frozen, watching until they were long gone before finally breathing again. He smirked and pulled out his cell phone, hitting speed dial.

"Found them. Head for California." Gordon told John over the phone before hanging up. As much as he'd like to he knew better than to tackle such a hunt alone. Besides, this was Winchesters vengeance, not his.

\------------  
John watched the demon as it walked down the street, a pretty blond on its arm and laughing at something it had said. He swallowed hard at the sight, for one second imaging the young man really was Sam. He'd be nearly nineteen now, tall, strong and obviously smart to be attending Stanford.

"Hey Sammy!" A familiar voice yelled and John pushed himself further into the shadows as the werewolf walked towards the young couple. "Still say you should leave him for me Jess." The werewolf grumbled and the young woman laughed.

"Sorry Dean, but I'm quite happy with Sam here." She answered and the smile the demon gave was wide enough to flash oh so familiar dimples. He moved so he had his arms wrapped around her waist, head lowered and obviously whispering to her, making her laugh again. "I'm gonna be late work if I don't go now Sam." She finally said and the demon pouted but let her go. She stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you both tonight. Love you Sam."

"Love you too Jess." The demon answered, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"She is seriously out of your league little brother." The wolf teased and John saw the demon roll its eyes.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." The wolf shot back and the demon laughed.

"You know if you wanna be technical..." The demon started and the wolf took a swipe at him, making him laugh. John forced himself to leave; he couldn't attack in the open with so many witnesses and possible hostages around. He froze as the wolf turned his way, frowning slightly. John stayed utterly still until the two were gone and thne headed back to the motel to plan with the others.

\----------------  
"Shit." Caleb muttered as he stared at the computer screen. Grabbing the phone he dialled from memory, praying for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A female voice answered and Caleb frowned.

"I need to speak with Dean or Sam, it's an emergency." He said.

"Can I ask who's calling?" She asked.

"Caleb." He answered and then heard her calling for Sam.

"Caleb? What's wrong?" Sam asked as he took the phone.

"Get out of there now. John and friends are in town." Caleb urged and the line was silent for a few seconds.

"Have they found us?"

"Someone's been looking at your enrolment." He answered and then grinned as Sam swore.

"Dean's at work...where should we head?"

"Bobby's will be the safest."

"Right, thanks Caleb." He hung up and Caleb set about ringing the others.

Sam hung up slowly, mind spinning at the news.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Jess asked and he tensed, shoving her behind him as the door opened, relaxing as he saw Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean called, instantly seeing Sam's fear.

"They've found us." Sam answered quietly and Dean paled.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Jess demanded and Sam bit his lip nervously but turned to her.

"I love you Jess, you know that right?" he asked and she nodded. "I..."

"Jacobs isn't our real last name, the school knows Sam's here under a false name for his safety. Our Dad...he sort of went nuts and wants to kill us both, along with some friends of his. We changed our names to hide but it looks like they've found us so we have to leave." Dean jumped in to save Sam from trying to explain without giving the whole truth.

"What about the police?" Jess asked fearfully and Sam shook his head, leaning down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry Jess, we have to leave." Sam whispered and she shook her head, wrapping her arms around him. Just yesterday they'd been talking about her moving in and now this?

"I love you Sam." She whispered back before slowly releasing him and moving to help them pack. Dean stared sadly at the two but there was nothing he could do unless he offered Jess the chance to come with them and then she'd learn the truth about them and give up her life...he couldn't ask that but if she offered he wouldn't say no.

They were headed down to the car with the last load when Jess screamed as the window above her exploded. Sam grabbed her, shielding her with his own body as he bolted for the car. Dean threw the bags into the back and got in the driver's seat, starting the car as Sam practically threw Jessica into the backseat before scrambling in after her and pinning her down.

"Go!" Sam yelled and Dean didn't need any more encouragement, slamming his foot down on the accelerator and tearing out onto the street. As they turned the corner he glanced back to see John and several other men leaving cover.

\--------------  
"Jess okay?" Dean asked as Sam joined him and his little brother nodded.

"Sleeping. How long till we reach Bobby's?"

"About five hours." Dean answered as he moved to pay for the gas and the food Sam had dumped on the counter. "You've got a tough decision to make Sammy." Dean said as they headed back to the car and Sam nodded, staring at his sleeping girlfriend.

"I know."

TBC...


	9. 8

Sam gently woke Jess up as they pulled into the salvage yard. She yawned and then looked around, frowning.

"Sam?" She asked as Sam got out and offered her a hand. She let him help her out of the car as the front door banged open and an older man came outside.

"Hey Bobby! Thanks for the warning." Dean called out as the three of them started for the house, Dean and Sam carrying their bags.

"You okay?" Bobby asked and both boys nodded.

"Jess, this is Bobby, an old family friend. Bobby this is my girlfriend Jess." Sam introduced them and Jess managed a shaky smile for him.

"Get inside and we'll talk." Bobby said and they trudged inside after him.

"I can't believe...they were shooting at us." Jess murmured and Sam held her close.

"I'm sorry Jess, I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in danger." Sam whispered and Dean and Bobby looked away, giving them the illusion of privacy.

"Sam please, what's going on?" She asked and Sam sighed, looking at his brother and the man who might as well be their uncle.

"My name is Sam Winchester and when I was six months old my mother was killed in my nursery...by a demon." Sam choked out, not looking at her for fear of her reaction. "Once our Dad found out the truth he began hunting down anything supernatural. When...when I was eight..." Sam trailed off and Dean reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad and I were hunting a werewolf and it got the drop on me. To become a werewolf you have to be bitten by one. It clawed me up good but it also bit me. Our Dad saw that and...he shot me with silver, aiming for my heart. He missed and I spent the next nine years on my own. I was different from other werewolves, I was in complete control when transformed but I never went near anyone I knew, afraid that they wouldn't listen and would finish what John had started." Dean explained quietly. "Then one night I was chasing another werewolf and I found Sammy. He was alone and at the mercy of the wolf I was after. I fought it, killed it and...Sam was scared at first but then he just accepted that there was a werewolf trying to help him, not eat him. His leg was badly broken, the injury he was using a cane for when we first got to Stanford. After the sun rose and I changed back I got him to the hospital where they operated and gave him blood. When he woke up I told Sam the truth and he accepted me. Then...he showed up." This time it was Dean who couldn't keep going.

"Dad showed up with silver bullets, despite not knowing Dean was there. He'd decided that the only way I could have survived was to have been bitten. Dean tried to get us out without a fight but Dad shot at him and I...I stopped the bullet. I have...abilities Jess. I can move things with my mind and sometimes I have dreams and they come true." Sam told her, holding her hands gently in his. He stared at her as she took in everything he'd told her and then fought the urge to flinch as she withdrew her hands from his. "Jess?" He asked as her eyes went wide.

"How...what...Sam, that's...that's crazy. There's no such thing as werewolves!" She finally managed to say, pulling even further away from him and then staring at Dean and Bobby.

"No it's not Jess." Dean murmured and then he let his inner wolf just close enough to the surface for his eyes to change to gold. Jess gasped and scrambled off the couch and way from them.

"Jess its okay, everything's okay." Sam soothed as he got up, slowly walking towards her.

"No it's not! How could you...I was gonna move in with you and you were keeping all this from me! How could you? I thought you loved me?" She demanded angrily and Sam flinched.

"Jess I do love you, I just didn't know how to tell you...or if I should. Knowing this, it's dangerous." Sam told her.

"Hunters don't tend to have long happy lives girl, these idjits were just trying to protect you in their messed up way."Bobby interjected on their behalf.

"I don't believe this! This is crazy! It's like something out of a horror movie." Jess muttered as she backed into the wall.

"Jess." Sam pleaded, holding out a hand to her but she shook her head.

"Stay away from me." And then she bolted past them and out the door.

"Jess!" He practically screamed, moving to follow her. But all he could do was watch as the car tore off down the road and pray no one found her before he did. She just needed time...that was all.

TBC...


	10. 9

Dean watched as Sam moped around Bobby's. The car had been found three towns over but Jess had been long gone and he knew that had hurt his little brother badly. Sam loved her so much and while the revelation could have been smoother Dean had never thought she'd take it so badly. Surely she could see how much Sam loved her and that they would never hurt her? Then again she had been shot at while with them and for a normal person that had to be more than a little scary. Dean shook his head and walked out to join his brother, flopping down beside him. Sam barely reacted so he reached out and yanked the kid into a hug. It was embarrassing that his baby brother now towered over him but times like these he was reminded that Sam was still pretty young.

"Hey Sammy." He greeted cheerfully and his brother looked up at him before managing a small smile for him.

"Hey Dean." Sam said softly and Dean tightened his hug.

"You gonna be okay?" Dean asked, his inner wolf howling in misery for the pain its pack mate was in. Sam just shrugged. "It was a big shock, plus she got shot at. Giver her time, she'll come around and see what she's missing."

"Then why ditch the car and vanish? Why not call and let us know she's okay? Face it Dean, Jess is gone and she's not coming back. Why would she love a demon?" Sam whispered and Dean snarled, grabbing Sam by the shoulders he shook him.

"Don't you dare say that! You are not a demon! So you have powers, big deal. You're still human Sam." Dean growled at him and Sam looked away but slowly nodded. "Don't you let what He called you get to you. He's wrong and you know it. Hell, you handle more holy water and salt then most hunters and it's never affected you. We need to get Bobby to make a trap so you can walk through it as more proof?" He demanded and Sam managed another small smile, shaking his head at Dean.

"Just feeling sorry for myself I guess. I'll be okay Dean." Sam told him and Dean smiled, reaching out to mess up Sam's hair.

"Good, cause we need to start thinking about what's next. As nice as it is we can't stay with Bobby forever." Dean said and Sam nodded, knowing Dean was right. They had to get back on the road and keep moving. Sam knew now that Stanford had been a mistake. Sure he'd had a few years of stability there but how much danger had he put everyone else in? As if sensing his thoughts Dean pulled him into another hug and Sam relaxed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby watched as the boys drove away in the car he'd fixed up for them. He hated to see them go, especially with Sam still as upset as he was but he knew it wasn't safe for them to stay. Sooner or later John or one of his group would think to check his place despite the way he'd told John off when he'd called and then they'd either end up trapped or he'd have to run too. Personally he'd like to take his shotgun and show John what he thought of him but it was too risky.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean bolted out of his bed and over to Sam's, gently restraining his brother as he thrashed, fighting against the tangled blankets.

"Sam! Hey Sammy, come on wake up. It's okay, we're safe." Dean called and panicked hazel eyes snapped open. Sam gasped for air, fighting to wake up fully as he clutched Dean's arms.

"Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"I'm here little brother. It's okay. Want some water?" He asked and Sam shook his head, still clinging to Dean so he shifted on the bed to lie beside Sam, pulling him close to offer comfort. Sam turned and curled into him, accepting the comfort gratefully. "Bad dream?" Dean eventually asked and he felt Sam nod against his chest. "Want to talk about it?" He asked and Sam shuddered.

"I…I saw…it was like Mom but…..Jess." He choked out and Dean tightened his grip on Sam.

"It was just a dream Sammy. You know Bobby and the others are watching for signs of that bastard and there's been nothing. You're just worried about her and that's completely understandable, I'm worried too. But there's nothing else we can do. Bobby will call when they find her." Dean soothed and Sam slowly relaxed. Dean just held him as Sam slowly drifted back to sleep, hating that Sam had dreamt of Jess dying the same way their Mom had. Sure Sam had been way too young to remember it but he'd heard enough to get some pretty gruesome nightmares about it. At leas that was what Dean prayed it was, he knew they still didn't know everything about Sam's powers. What if a new one was developing? What if Jess really was in trouble? Dean shook his head and tried to go back to sleep, Sam would need him in the morning.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam laughed as he ran through the trees, Dean chasing him, mock growling whenever Sam slowed down a bit. Sam swerved to the side, dodging as Dean leapt at him. It was good training and fun so they always tried to make sure they were nowhere near civilisation for the full moon. When Dean pounced again Sam grabbed him and they fell to the ground, wrestling. Dean was always very careful to keep his claws well away from Sam's skin and his mouth shut to avoid accidentally biting his brother. As far as Dean was concerned Sam had enough to deal with without adding a silver allergy. They play fought for a while before Sam flopped down beneath a tree, exhausted and Dean lay down beside him to keep guard while his brother slept.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John slammed the map down, furious that he had lost the creatures again. They had to be getting help from somewhere! They couldn't even find the blonde girl the demon had been seeing. Sure he felt bad the poor girl had gotten caught up in everything but she could make useful bait and he would have to get her checked for possession and even pregnancy. Who knew what having a demonic father would do to a child. Ever since they'd nearly had them at Stanford the 'boys' had vanished completely, obviously having learnt their lesson about staying in one place too long. It was more than a little frustrating but he was patient. He would kill the things that had taken the place of his children.

TBC….


	11. 10

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he straightened in his seat, yawning. Dean looked over and grinned.

"Just entering Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Bout time you woke up sleepyhead." Dean teased.

"Sorry. We stopping to eat?" Sam asked as he stretched and grabbed his laptop before it could slip off his lap and onto the floor.

"Yeah, sorry it's a very late lunch." Dean answered and Sam shrugged.

"Not like I'm all that hungry." He muttered and Dean frowned. Sam had been skipping meals since Jess had left and it wasn't good for him. But nothing Dean said made any difference. He hated seeing Sammy in pain but the kid wasn't talking. Dean looked around as they drove, taking in the town.

"Sam, you got the time?" Dean asked, frowning and Sam glanced at his wrist.

"Ten after four. Why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" Dean asked and Sam leaned over to look through his window, seeing the almost deserted playground.

"School's out, isn't it?" Sam asked as he sat back and Dean nodded.

"Yeah. So, where is everybody? This place should be crawlin' with kids right now."

"You wanna check it out?" Sam offered and Dean grinned, pulling in to park. "I'll go grab us a table." Sam said, heading for the diner while Dean walked towards the playground. Dean smiled at the lone girl's mother as he sat on the bench beside her.

"It sure is quiet out here." He commented, subtly scenting the air but he couldn't pick up anything off.

"Yeah, it's a shame." The woman answered him, looking sad as she watched her daughter.

"Why is that?"

"You know, kids getting sick. It's a terrible thing." She answered and Dean tensed, he hated it when kids were hurt.

"How many?" he asked, mental alarm bells ringing, something about that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Just five or six, but serious—hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching." She admitted softly and Dean could smell the fear for her daughter on her.

"Hm." He watched the woman's daughter on the monkey bars in silence for a while before giving her a smile in goodbye and heading over to the diner to join Sam. He walked inside and spotted Sam, walking over to sit at the table. Sam looked up from his laptop and smiled slightly at Dean as he sat.

"So?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Kids are getting sick, docs apparently don't know why. Something about its bugging me though, like I've heard of it before." Dean admitted and Sam frowned, typing away.

"From with Dad or after?" He asked and Dean thought it over.

"With…..you were little." Dean finally answered and watched Sam type. "Sammy?"

"Bobby and the others have been helping me set this up. Basically it's a database of all their hunts plus all the ones they remember John talking about or have heard of. The ones we've done are already in here too."

"That's handy. Easier to search than John's journal too." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"Okay….think I've got something, Pastor Jim remembered John dumping us off with him when you were about ten. John was livid according to these comments. He headed back but the thing he was hunting was long gone. Notes include the fact that the town had a lot of sick kids in hospital."

"Where was it?" Dean asked, dread settling in his chest.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin." Sam answered and Dean froze. Sam looked up and frowned. "Dean?"

"Lets grab a room." Dean growled, getting up. Sam scrambled to get his bag and then bolted after him.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam demanded when he caught up.

"We've got a hunt." Dean stated flatly as they got in the car and looked for a motel.

"For what? All we've got is a bunch of sick kids." Sam told him as they pulled into the parking lot. Dean got out and stormed towards the office, leaving a bewildered Sam behind. Dean walked into the office and a teenager walked in from the family area behind the desk.

"King or two queens?" The kid asked.

"Two queens." Dean answered, getting his wallet out. The kid looked past him at Sam who was still standing beside the car.

"Yeah, I bet." The teen mumbled but Dean's werewolf hearing heard it clearly and he glared.

"What'd you say?" He growled out and the kid took a step back, eyes wide.

"Nice car." He managed a shaky smile and Dean sighed. A woman walked in and looked between them, moving between the kid and Dean.

"Hi." She greeted him and Dean smiled.

"Hi." Dean answered calmly.

"Checking in?"

"Yeah."

"Do me a favour; go get your brother some dinner." She said and the kid practically pouted to Dean's amusement.

"I'm helpin' a guest." He argued but his mom glared and moved behind the desk. The kid sighed but nodded towards Dean. "Two queens." He told her as he headed into the back.

"Funny kid." Dean commented and she shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, he thinks so. Will that be cash or credit?"

"You take MasterCard?" Dean asked as he got out a card, he was still getting used to the fact he was running scams again. It had been…nice to have his own money while they'd been at Stanford and they both had some left but they saved that for when they couldn't afford to risk the cards.

"Mmhmm."

"Perfect." He handed over the card and waited while she ran it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean you want to tell me what's going on?" Sam asked as they walked back into the motel room. He was still a little mad about the id Dean had made him use at the hospital but he was more worried about Dean's behaviour. He'd been getting tenser and tenser, especially since they'd found those marks on the window sill at the Tarnower's place. He'd been growling under his breath, his eyes flickering colour to that of his wolf and Sam was scared, not that Dean would hurt him or anyone, but that Dean would do something stupid."Dean talk to me, what's wrong?" Sam asked quietly, touching Dean's arm and feeling the tension in it.

"This case….it's my fault." He muttered and Sam frowned.

"What? Dean that's not possible. You were a kid when we were in the last town." Sam argued. He nudged Dean further into the room and over to his bed. Dean sat on the edge, head in hands.

"It's a shtriga. John hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin about sixteen, seventeen years ago. You were there, you don't remember?" Dean finally answered and Sam frowned.

"No. So, what the hell is a shtriga?"

"It's kind of like a witch, I think. I don't know much about 'em." Dean admitted, still looking guilty.

"Wait….you think this is the same one he hunted? But if John went after it, why is it still breathing air?" Sam asked, confused. To his knowledge they were the only ones to ever escape John and the man was still hunting them after several years.

"'Cause it got away."

"Got away?"

"Yeah, Sammy, it happens." Dean growled but Sam didn't flinch, he just sat down beside Dean.

"Not very often."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, I mean, maybe John didn't have his wheaties that morning."

"What else do you remember?" Sam asked gently.

"Nothin', I was a kid, all right?" Dean argued and Sam frowned, he knew Dean was lying, question was why? Sam wracked his memory, trying to remember but all those towns had been the same back then. It was only after Dean had 'died' that he'd really started paying attention.

"Dean, don't lie to me, please."

"This isn't about you, Sam!" Dean yelled, turning away. "All right, I'm the one that screwed up. It's my fault. There's no tellin' how many kids have gotten hurt because of me." Dean snapped out and Sam hugged him, letting Dean know he wasn't alone.

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault? Dean, you've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does John bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Hell he's been chasing us for how long now? Now, talk to me, man. Tell me what's goin' on." Sam pleaded and Dean finally relaxed a little, nodding. He moved out of Sam's hold, moving to stand by the window.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was the third night in this crap room, and I was climbin' the walls, man. I needed to get some air. I was gone a couple of hours I guess, messing around in the arcade. When I got back…..it was leaning over you, sucking out your life force. You were so still on the bed….I grabbed the gun by the door and then John was there. He shot at it but it got away. He shook you and you woke up, you didn't even know what had happened. John just grabbed us and booked—dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away. By the time he got back to Fort Douglas, the shtriga disappeared. It was just gone. It never resurfaced until now. John never spoke about it again. I didn't ask. But he, uh—he looked at me different, you know—which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order, and I didn't listen. I almost got you killed." Dean admitted and Sam grabbed him, making Dean turn around a look at him.

"You were just a kid." Sam assured him and Dean jerked away.

"Don't—don't."Dean growled and Sam slammed him into the wall, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to really make Dean focus on him.

"It was not your fault! You were a kid Dean; you should never have been left as my sole caretaker. I don't blame you; no one with any sense could blame you. You can't dwell on the 'what if's', you know that. No this thing is here and we will stop it, okay?" Sam snapped and Dean stared at him with wide eyes before nodding slowly. "Good. Now let's get to work."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should have thought of this before. A doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted; you can control the whole thing." Sam moaned, unable to believe they'd missed something so obvious.

"Huh. That son of a bitch. Thought something about him smelt off."

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there." Sam teased and Dean glared at him.

"Yeah, well, first of all, I'm not gonna open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward."

"Good call." Sam stated proudly and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good because the bastard's bulletproof unless he's chowin' down on somethin'. And third, I wasn't packin', which is probably a really good thing 'cause I probably would've just burned a clip in him off of principle alone." Dean finished and Sam smiled proudly.

"Gettin' wise in your old age, Dean."

"Damn right. So now I know how we're gonna get it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, worried by the look on Dean's face.

"This shtriga—it works through siblings, right?"

"Right." Sam answered warily.

"Well, last night…."

"It went after Asher." Sam finished for him, eyes going wide in shock.

"So I'm thinkin' tonight, it's probably gonna come after Michael."

"Then, we gotta get him outta here." Sam argued but Dean shook his head.

"No. No, that'd blow the whole deal."

"What?" Sam demanded, ignoring the objects that started to rattle as he got mad at his brother for even thinking what he was thinking.

"Yeah." Dean ignored the moving objects too, Sam wouldn't lash out at him even subconsciously with his powers just like Dean would never hurt Sam even as the wolf.

"Then you wanna use the kid as bait? Are you nuts? No! Forget it, that's out of the question."

"It's not out of the question, Sam, it's the only way. If this thing disappears, it could be years before we get another chance."

"Michael's a kid. And I'm not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook." Sam snarled. "How about one of us hides under the cover, you know, we'll be the bait?"

"No, that won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed. It'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it. But it's gotta be the kid."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time is it?" Dean asked and Sam checked his watch.

"Three. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?"

"Consecrated iron rounds. And, yeah, it's what John used last time."

"Hey, Dean, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked in confusion and Sam sighed.

"For pushing you on this. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. You talk when you need to and I know that. I was just worried about you."

"Oh, God, kill me now." Dean grumbled and Sam smiled. "Wait, look." They watched the screen, seeing the shtriga unlocking the window and entering the bedroom. They quietly picked up their guns.

"Now?"

"Not yet." Dean answered. The shtriga moved closer to the bed and bent down over Michael, beginning to suck out his life force. They jumped up and ran for the bedroom, bursting in. "Hey!" Dean yelled and the creature turned to him. "Michael, down!" Michael rolled off the bed as the brothers opened fire. "Mike, you all right?"

"Yeah." The kid answered quietly.

"Sit tight." Dean ordered as they approached the unmoving pile of robes. Sam lowered his gun and it moved, throwing Dean across the room before slamming Sam into the ground

"Dean!" Sam called as he thrashed, losing his gun. He choked as gaunt hands wrapped around his throat, the shtriga lowering its head over Sam's. Sam gasped as it began to feed, face beginning to pale. He struggled weakly but his powers didn't respond. His hand clawed at the ground weakly, still trying to get his gun. Sam's eyes rolled as he tried to see Dean, needing his big brother to save him since his powers had deserted him.

"Hey!" the familiar voice called and the creature turned it's head, Dean shooting it between the eyes. It shrieked but fell back, disappearing into nothing even as Dean scrambled ot Sam's side. "Sammy?" Dean called, kneeling over him as Sam coughed feebly. "Easy kiddo, I've got you, you're okay." Dean whispered as he pulled Sam into his arms. He was relieved to see Sam's colour improving. "You okay, little brother?" he asked and Sam flashed him a thumbs up. "It's okay, Michael, you can come on out." Dean called and the kid crawled out from under the bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Joanna. How's Asher doin'?" Dean asked as he put his bag in the car. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Have you seen Michael?"

"Mom, Mom!" Michael yelled as he ran over.

"Hey!" Joanna hugged him.

"How's Ash?" Michael demanded.

"I've got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. No one can explain it. It's a miracle. They're gonna keep him in overnight for observation, but after that, he's comin' home." Joanna answered and Dean smiled.

"That's great. How are all the other kids doin'?"

"Good. Real good. A bunch of them should be checkin' out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward's gonna be like a ghost town. Is your friend okay?" She asked, spotting Sam walking towards them, his throat livid with bruises.

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydecker?" Sam croaked out.

"Oh, he wasn't in today—must've been sick or something. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Bar fight, alright." Sam answered, coughing so Dean handed him a bottle of water.

"Mm." She stared at him but then looked at her son. "So, did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No. Same old stuff."

"Okay. You can go see Ash."

"Now?"Michael asked and she smiled.

"Only if you want to. I better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself." Joanna said and Dean nodded, Sam waving goodbye.

"It's too bad." Sam whispered and Dean looked at him, guilt in his eyes for Sam's condition.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Dean assured him but Sam shook his head.

"Michael. He'll always know…..out there in the dark. Never be the same. Sometimes I wish that…." Sam trailed off, rubbing at his abused throat.

"What?" Dean asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, offering comfort and Sam looked at him sadly.

"Wish I could have that kind of innocence." Sam whispered and Dean turned to watch Joanna drive away.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could, too." Dean whispered before getting in the car. Sam stared in surprise before smiling and getting in too.

TBC…


	12. 11

Jess cowered in the corner terrified not just for herself but for her unborn child. She'd been so shocked when the doctor had told her she was pregnant. That was when everything had gone to hell, the doctor's eyes changing to a murky yellow colour and then Jess had woken up in some sort of cell but at least she had a bed and proper facilities. Obviously whoever had her wanted her in good health but was it her health or her babies they were actually concerned with? A part of her wished she hadn't run, that she had stayed with Sam. But Sam wasn't who she'd thought; he'd lied to her the entire time she'd known him. Could she live with that? The way things were going she might never know.

When the door clanged open she pushed herself further away from it, staring as the doctor walked in.

"Hello dear, hope you like your room since it will be your home for the next five months." The man said and she glared at him.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded and he laughed, looking at her still flat stomach.

"Who said I want you little Jessica? I'm far more interested in dear Sammy and the child you're carrying. You're just an incubator so behave. Your needs will be met for the sake of the child you carry." The doctor told her, eyes once again yellow. He smirked and left, leaving Jess to cry silently, wanting Sam to be there, despite the lies.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam laughed as Dean ran beside him through the trees, seeing Dean's tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting and Sam knew Dean was laughing too as they raced through the woods. They'd needed this, two months to themselves in the middle of nowhere, no hunts or even other people, just them and nature. They ran until Sam collapsed at the base of a tree, exhausted but feeling better than he had since Stanford. Dean walked over and dropped beside him, his head in Sam's lap. Sam smiled and petted him gently as they both got their breath back. When Sam stopped petting Dean whined and nudged his hand with his head, getting a small chuckle.

"Sorry Dean. Does the puppy want petting?" Sam teased and Dean growled at him making Sam hold his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!" Sam said before going back to petting him. They sat in silence for ages, just enjoying the sounds of the night before Sam spoke again. "I miss her." He whispered and Dean whined, sitting up to gently nuzzle Sam's face, licking him. Sam laughed shakily and Dean could see the tears in his brothers' eyes. "Come on, we better get back unless you want to walk back naked." Sam told him, wiping at his eyes as he got up. Dean whined sadly but got up and walked beside him. They made it back to their camp and Sam got into his sleeping bag, Dean settling down nearby to keep watch until he changed back.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John snarled in rage. It had been months and nothing. No sightings at all. What had they done, gone to hell where they belonged? He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and slumped down into the chair, flinching when he caught sight of the picture of his boys together. He'd gone to destroy it a thousand times but never could manage it, wanting to keep something of happier times. But sometimes he wondered, had the smiling dark hard boy in the picture ever existed? Or had his baby boy died the night of the fire? He shoved the picture back into his wallet and went back to work, trying to track the monsters that dared wear his sons faces.

TBC…


	13. 12

Sam smiled slightly as he answered his phone. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey kid, how're you two going?"

"Good. Dean's sleeping last night off still. What's up?"

"Got a hunt near you boys if you want it."

"Sure, give me the info."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Check it out, five-oh." Dean nodded at the cops talking to the various workers even as Sam shifted closer to him, eyeing the three foot tall female clown as she walked past them. "Did you want her number?" He teased and Sam glared.

"More murders?"

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown." Dean shot him a weird look for the comment. "What?"

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous."

Dean spotted a sign and grinned. "I guess we'll just have to blend in."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam grumbled as they sat in the car, waiting for the clown to attack. Sam hid a shiver, why did it have to be clowns?

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real." Dean argued as he pulled out a gun.

Sam grabbed it and pushed Dean's hands down. "Keep that down!"

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what?"

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?"

"Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." Dean complained before getting as comfortable as he could and closing his eyes. Sam just sighed but settled in to keep watch while Dean slept. Dean was always a bit cranky before and after the full moon and he had learnt to deal with it. Shifting took a lot out of him and hurt in a way Sam could never really understand. He wished he could take his brothers pain away but there was nothing he could do for him.

Sam was just about to wake Dean so he could get some sleep when he saw a light go on in the house. He tensed and shook Dean awake quickly.

Inside, the little girl went to the front door, where the phantom clown was waiting. "Wanna come in and play?" She asked happily and the clown nodded, taking her hand to be led inside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam winced when Dean snarled and through a lamp across the room in anger, eyes gold. "Dean calm down! We saved the family." Sam soothed.

"It got away!" Dean growled and Sam nodded, moving closer to him. He hugged Dean gently, running his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean slumped against him, relaxing instinctively. The wolfs instincts had gotten stronger over the years, even when Dean was in human form and sometimes it was annoying but there were some that came in handy, like Dean relaxing when petted. The complete trust it showed for Dean to let Sam do this always amazed the younger brother. Sam held Dean gently as he stroked his hair, feeling Dean tremble as the adrenaline and anger slowly seeped from him.

"It's gonna be okay Dean, we'll get this thing, we always do." Sam assured him and Dean nodded lethargically. Sam helped Dean to his bed and lowered him down to it, gently stripping Dean down and pulling the covers up. Dean stared up at him, half asleep and Sam sat beside him.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled and Sam hushed him.

"It's okay Dean, you get some sleep." Sam murmured, watching as golden eyes slowly drifted shut. Sam sighed and got up to try and figure out what they were facing. At least Dean should be calmer in the morning, it had been long enough since the full moon now for the wolf to calm and settle. Sometimes Dean's mood swings in the week surrounding the full moon could be hard to deal with but no matter how bad it got Dean never made a move to try and hurt him, after all he was the only pack the wolf had.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Hey. So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam called as he spotted Dean.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere. You'd think he'd stink and be easy to track but nothing."

"Well, did you get the –"

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on." Sam led Dean through the grounds to the funhouse. They entered cautiously but it wasn't enough as a door slammed between them. Dean growled and tried to rip it open while Sam tried to do so telekinetically but neither method worked.

"Sam!"

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam answered before heading off. He made it the end of the maze Dean should emerge from and found a pipe organ, going to grab one of the pipes but flinched from the heat so he reached for it with his mind.

"Hey."

"Hey! Where is it?"

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean asked and then gasped as a knife flew by and pinned his sleeve to the wall, a second pinning his wrist, cutting the skin and he cried out in shock as the silver burned him. "Sam!"

The pipe finally came free and Sam held it, staling forward and dodging the knife that flew by his head. "Dean, where is it?"

"I don't know." Dean grunted, feeling the burn of the silver spreading. He reached up and managed to pull a lever, making more steam pour from the organ, revealing the vague shape of their attacker. "Sam, behind you! Behind you!"

Sam moved, stabbing the pipe behind him without looking. He turned and saw it buried in the still-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound. Sam turned from it and went to Dean who had pulled the first knife but was unable to touch the second. Sam gently pulled it and held Dean's arm, staring at the badly burnt skin. Dean hid a flinch and Sam ripped off a strip of his shirt to wrap the wound. Dean gave him a shaky smile and then they turned to look to where the creature had fallen and saw only empty clothes and a bloody pipe.

"I hate funhouses." Dean grumbled and Sam chuckled.

"Come on, we need to fix your wrist up." They left the fun house and headed back to the motel.

TBC…


	14. 13

Sam sat beneath a tree, half asleep but able to hear Dean wandering around nearby, keeping him safe from anything else that might be out. Not that Sam wasn't perfectly able to defend himself, armed or not thanks to his powers. But the mess with Andy and his twin had thrown him and Dean knew it. He opened his eyes as a wet nose nuzzled into his hand and smiled, moving his hand to gently pet his brothers' wolf from, ignoring the bald patch on his front leg, a souvenir from a certain clown hunt and a silver knife. Obviously done exploring and hunting Dean flopped beside him, curling into his little brother to keep him warm as the night passed. Eventually Dean got up and moved away and Sam began getting his clothes out of the backpack beside him. He watched as Dean writhed on the ground, body changing back to human, and then moved to his side, helping him into his clothes as Dean gritted his teeth against the residual pain. Once he was dressed Sam helped him up and they walked back to the Impala, Dean occasionally leaning on his taller brother in exhaustion. Dean curled up in the passenger seat while Sam drove them back into town, parking in front of their motel room. Dean stumbled into the room and collapsed on his bed, asleep immediately and Sam smiled fondly, gently tugging his shoes off and pulling the blankets up to keep him warm. Once Dean was settled Sam slipped into the shower to clean up before going to bed as well, dreams of Jess waiting for him like they always were.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess sat on the bed, gently stroking her rounded stomach, smiling as she felt her baby kick. The demon had kept its word, she hadn't been hurt and was looked after well but she knew it was all for the new life in her womb. What would happen to her after the birth? Would they take her baby or let her keep it until it was weaned? Would they…..would they kill her? She closed her eyes and leant her head against the wall, praying desperately for help, for Sam to come and save them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at this." Sam called and Dean leant over his shoulder to read the report Sam had brought up on his laptop.

"Think it's our kind of job?" He asked, not sure and Sam brought up the buildings history, showing the previous disappearances. "Guess we're heading to Philadelphia." He agreed and went to pack while Sam shut the laptop down. Dean hit his wrist on the bedside table and hissed in irritation as the scar on it burned. Sam got up and grabbed his wrist, gently massaging it and Dean relaxed."I'm okay Sammy."

"It shouldn't still hurt, there can't still be silver in it." He murmured and Dean shrugged.

"Not like we've ever met another werewolf who's survived silver Sam, might be totally normal." Dean argued and Sam sighed but nodded and went to pack his own things. Dean put a cassette in and they were off, Sam half dozing as Dean's beloved music washed over them. Dean saw and pulled a blanket from the backseat, settling it over Sam. Sam shifted slightly but drifted into a deeper sleep and Dean winced as werewolf hearing picked up the soft exhale of a name. Sam still searched for her wherever they went but there had been no sign of the woman his little brother loved.

Several hours later Dean pulled up in front of the apartment building and they got out of the Impala to look around. It wasn't a bad building though old but something was making the hair stand up on the back of Sam's neck as he stared at it. Dean glanced at him and Sam shrugged it off, heading for the door. It was easy to pick the lock to the apartment they wanted and then they were pulling out EMF's to look around. "You getting anything?"

"No, not yet." Sam ran it over the light switch and leant closer as it reacted. "What's that?"

"What?"

"Holy crap." Sam made a face as he touched the goo.

"That's ectoplasm. Well, Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man."

Sam rolled his eyes but grinned slightly. "Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls." They left the apartment and headed down the hallway before hiding as they heard voiced approaching.

"It's so convenient." A female commented and Dean took a peak to see a young blond walking beside what had to be the landlord.

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too."

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place." Their voices faded and the brothers slipped out of the building.

"We better work fast, she fits the profile." Sam commented as they headed for a motel and Dean nodded absently, mind locked on the glimpse he'd gotten of the girl. His inner wolf was stirring at what little of her scent he'd caught and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah? What was here before 1924."

"Nothing. Empty field." Sam answered as he skimmed over the information.

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell."

"I already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor. Would you sit down, please?" Sam looked up at his brothers pacing form, seeing the slight flicker of Dean's eye colour. "Dean? What is it?"

"Nothing. So, have you checked police reports, county death records..."

Sam sighed but nodded. "Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it."

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to."

"Right. So we split up; I'll take the top floor."

"Guess we head back tonight." Sam agreed and then put the computer away to try and get some sleep before starting the hunt. Dean slipped outside for fresh air, worried. Such a powerful spirit meant a lot of danger and they were planning to split up. He just knew something was going to go wrong.

TBC…..


	15. 14

Dean made his way through the building, EMF out and his senses straining for any sign of the spirit. He didn't like splitting up but against a ghost Sam actually stood a better chance in a fight with his powers than he did. Dean scrunched his nose up as he smelt something rather bad and he pushed through the small space faster, suddenly picking up the scent of the girl as well. He turned the corner to find her trapped in a narrow space, the spirit grabbing her. Terrified blue eyes met his and Dean pushed closer, reaching his hand out to her. "Take my hand!" Dean yelled and she reached out to him.

"I can't." her fingers brushed his and then she screamed and was gone.

"NO!" Dean yelled though it came out more of a howl as his eyes bled gold.

"Dean?" He heard Sam call from outside the wall and Dean just smashed through it, snarling. Sam held his hands up. "Whoa! Dean calm down." Sam urged, speaking calmly and softly to try and calm the enraged werewolf. Dean growled but began taking deep breathes. "What happened?"

"He got her, we have to save her."

"We will Dean, come on. I found nothing new. Lets' get back to the room and see what Pastor Jim has found, alright?"

"Yeah." Dean looked back at the wall and then headed for the car. Back at the motel Dean paced while Sam stayed outside to talk to Jim who had been doing a more in-depth search on the building for them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo woke in a small, dark place, lying on her back. She still had her flashlight; she shined it around to reveal a wooden wall a few inches above her face with long scratches gouged in it. She sobbed with a hand over her face, then collected herself. Jo took a deep breath and forced herself to keep looking around. Maybe running off to hunt hadn't been such a good idea after all. To her right was another wood panel with a slit; looking through she could see a larger, round chamber with similar compartments to the one she's in around it. Jo swallowed as she heard a noise. "Hello?"

"Is - is anybody there?" A scared voice answered and Jo relaxed a little.

"Your name's Teresa?"

"Yes." Came the answer, the girls voice surer.

"This won't make you feel better, but I'm here to rescue you."

"Oh god. He's out there, he's gonna kill us!"

"No, he won't. We're getting out." Jo tried to assure her even though she didn't see how they would manage that. Quiet footsteps fell nearby: the spirit approaching.

"Oh god, it's him!"

"Shh! Just be quiet!" Jo hissed and it went silent. Jo forced herself to breath slow and steady, panicking would not help. She screamed as a creepy looking hand burst into her prison and grabbed her head, ripping a chunk of her hair out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's nothing!" Dean growled as Sam walked in and picked up a photo.

"Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?"

"Check this out." Sam held the photo out to Dean who frowned.

"An empty field?"

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows." Sam pointed out.

"Bars….we're next door to a prison?"

"Moyamensing prison according to Pastor Jim. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there."

"Pastor Jim is sending." Sam assured him, going to his laptop. "A hundred fifty seven names?" he groaned when the list arrived.

"We've gotta narrow that down."

"Yeah."

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs." Dean growled and Sam tossed him some beef jerky to chew on. He scrolled down to the name HERMAN WEBSTER MUDGETT and clicked on it, frowning. "Herman Webster Mudgett? Wasn't that H. H. Holmes' real name?"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean's eyes widened in shock. "Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896."

"H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Sam quickly looked him up as a refresher on the details. "The term "multi-murderer." They coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was." Sam read.

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred." And his victim flavour of choice? Pretty petite blondes. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em." Dean frowned. "Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair."

"His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete so no easy salt and burn." Sam grumbled.

"What? Why?" Dean frowned, he hadn't known that bit.

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. 'Cause, you know, that's what he used to do. You know somethin'. We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Dean demanded.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

"So these last two could still be alive." Dean breathed, feeling a bit of hope that they could at least save some of his victims. Sam nodded in agreement.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo kicked steadily and furiously on the wall of her wooden cell. Eventually she gave up and dropped back in exhaustion. She tensed as she heard footsteps approaching and turned to look out the small opening to see a scraggly-bearded mouth. "You're so pretty. So beautiful." Holmes told her and Jo glared.

"Go to hell!" She screamed as he reached his creepy hand through the opening and fondled her. She turned away and groaned in disgust and horror. Suddenly she turned, stabbing into the hand with her knife. The spirit vanished, screaming. "How do you like that? Pure iron, you creepy-ass son of a bitch!" She yelled. She held her knife ready as she panted for air, scared but also exhilarated at having gotten the spirit.

"Is he gone?"

"I don't know." Jo answered warily.

Jo gasped as he grabbed her arm, pulling her back as he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh." She struggled, trying to scream but couldn't with his hand there.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and then fired into Holmes' chest, sending him flying as he vanished due to the salt. "Hello? Where are you?" Dean called out and Jo's eyes widened as she recognised the voice from the apartment building.

"I'm here!" She yelled. Dean grabbed an iron bar and began trying to pry open her prison while Sam searched the others, freeing Teresa.

"We're gonna get you out of here, all right?" Dean told Jo as he finally got the door open and reached in to help her out. "You all right?"

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo stumbled and Dean caught her.

"Take it easy, I've got you. Sam, you got her?"

"Yeah, let's get them out of here." Sam answered as he helped Teresa into the tunnels. Dean kept an arm around Jo's waist, helping her along.

"How did you find us?" She asked.

"Long story." Dean answered, gun at the ready.

Jo looked at his gun and then her eyes widened. "Hunters?" She asked and Dean blinked in surprise but nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Why do you think I was here?" Jo asked and Dean tensed slightly.

"You're a hunter?" He asked, surprised and she glared at him.

"Just cause I'm a girl…."

"What? No, it's not that. Girls can hunt. You just don't seem the type I guess." Dean fumbled.

"The type?" She asked and Dean shrugged before giving her a boost up out of the manhole, Sam grabbing her hands to pull her up. Dean jumped and grabbed the edge and Sam yanked him the rest of the way, with her being a hunter they had to be careful. "I'm Jo."

"Dean, this is my brother Sam."

"Hi." Sam smiled at her as he helped Teresa sit down, the girl practically clinging to him out of fear. Jo nodded at Sam and then looked between the two hunters, something tugging at her memory. Sam called an ambulance for Teresa and as soon as it was close the three hunters vanished. "We still have to deal with Holmes." Sam commented as they walked down the street and Dean frowned before looking down at Jo.

"How do you feel about being bait?"

"To get this creep, I'll do it."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo grinned as she walked beside Dean, looking over at the taller brother. "I can't believe you ripped off a cement truck."

Sam shrugged. "All that salt plus the cement Holmes is never getting out of there."

"You guys are…." Jo shook her head. "How come I've never seen you at the Roadhouse?"

"Roadhouse?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, my Mom runs it. It's a place for hunters." She explained, not noticing the way they both stiffened slightly. "So how long have you two been hunting?"

"A long time." Dean answered and Jo grinned.

"Cool, this was my first hunt; Mom wasn't too keen on my starting but…"

"You did good." Dean told her and Jo smiled.

"Thanks." It was driving her nuts but she couldn't figure out why something about these two seemed familiar somehow. "Well this is me." She told them as they stopped by her car. "It was nice meeting you two and thanks for the save."

"No problem." Dean smiled, his wolf growling over her leaving much to his annoyance.

Jo hesitated but then grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote her number down before handing it to Dean. "Here." Dean blinked in surprise and glanced at Sam who shrugged, they could always change their numbers if something went wrong. Dean wrote his own down and handed it to her, getting a smile from Jo. "See you around." She got in and drove off.

TBC….


	16. Interlude 2

Jess stroked her stomach, any day now and she'd be going into labour and she was terrified. What would they do to her baby? They had to keep her alive until he or she was weaned, didn't they? Sam, she wanted Sam so badly. He would keep them safe, she knew that now. If she'd stayed she would be safe with him, would give birth in a safe hospital instead of this small room. She stared at her reflection in the old mirror, she might be healthy but she was so pale from never being allowed out, not that she could run with an eight month stomach. She pulled the blankets closer, whispering to her unborn child about how much it was loved and that its Daddy would find them and save them, they just had to hold on.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo stepped back as the scruffy man stormed from the Roadhouse and her Mom glared at him before seeing her and smiling. "Mom? Everything okay?"

"Its fine honey, just kicking out an idiot. How'd the hunt go?"

"Great, got the ghost and saved his latest victim. Who was he?"

"That was the 'great' John Winchester. Wanted our help and I told him to get lost."

"Why?"

"Cause helping him gets people killed." Ellen snapped. "Even his own sons."

"Sons?" Jo asked, suddenly curious.

"Dean and Sam; never met them though they were good kids. Dean got taken by a werewolf pretty young and Sam…..not sure, John's never specified. He's been after the things that got them for years, obsessed with revenge." Ellen explained and Jo fought not to react.

Dean and Sam? But how was that possible? It couldn't be the same ones could it? But how many pairs of brother hunters were there? Why did John say they were dead? "I'm gonna clean up and give Ash the details of what happened for his little project." She kissed her Mom's cheek and went to shower before banging on Ash's door.

"Hey Jo, what can I do for you?"

"I need information." She gave him the number Dean had given her. She was going to find out if they were the Winchester brothers or not. And if they were why was their Dad hunting their killers…..werewolf. Had she been talking to, rescued by something she would hunt? But why?

TBC…..


	17. 15

Jo saw the car and blinked before driving further on and parking. It had been months since she had met the brothers and now it looked like they were on the same hunt again….if they really were hunters. The little Ash had found wasn't all that useful. If her hunch was right, if Dean had been turned by a werewolf then he was not to be trusted, should be hunted down and killed. But then why would Sam stay with him? Had he changed his brother? Or was something else going on with the younger Winchester brother? She sat in her car, trying to decide what to do, they didn't know she was there after all. Eventually she came to the decision to do her job and if their paths crossed…well she would hope they didn't.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stopped and scented the air, something vaguely familiar lingering but it wasn't enough for him to recognise. "Dean?" Sam called; hand shifting towards his gun and Dean shook his head.

"It's nothing." Dean shrugged it off, getting into the car and Sam followed, Dean driving for the motel. They went inside and Sam flopped onto his bed, body aching a little from the fight. It wasn't often something got away from them and he was a little annoyed about that as well. Dean sat down beside him and gently pushed him until Sam rolled onto his stomach sleepily. Dean smiled and grabbed some ointment, rubbing it firmly into bruised and battered muscles, taking care of his pack. Sam sighed and relaxed, drifting off to sleep and Dean smiled before washing his hands and going to his own bed.

The next morning Sam was up first and slipped out of the room to get breakfast, heavy on the meat for Dean since it was the full moon that night. Dean grinned when he got back and dug in hungrily, Sam eating more slowly. "We'll get this bastard tonight Sammy." Dean's grin was more than slightly feral and Sam nodded. Not much could escape a werewolf on the night of the full moon after all. They spent the day going over their notes and relaxing while waiting for the sun to begin to set. As night approached they grabbed their gear and headed back to the woods. As soon as they were well hidden Dean stripped his clothes off and waited for the moon to rise, eagerly greeting the rising wolf within him. When it was done he gave Sam a doggy grin and licked his hand, Sam smiling at him softly.

"Let's hunt." Sam whispered and Dean took off through the woods, Sam on his heels.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo moved through the trees, more aware than ever of the full moon above her as she hunted the creature that had been taking and killing local children. She shivered when she heard a wolf howl in the distance. Was that him? She tightened her grip on her gun, a heavy silver knife at her waist as well. She should have enough for anything she ran into, she hoped. She moved deeper and deeper into the woods only to freeze as she heard something moving quickly towards her. Jo readied herself only to be thrown back into a tree as something snarled. She didn't get a good look at it as it was tackled away from her and then all she could see was a blurry mess of fur and teeth. A scream came from the mess and then one of the combatants went still in death as the other got up and Jo pushed herself against the tree as she stared at the massive canine. It scented the air and moved towards her. Her gun was gone and she fumbled for her knife. The animal cocked its head to the side and then dropped to its belly, tail wagging sadly. Jo stared at the wolf with wide eyes, gripping her knife tightly. The wolf whined softly and slowly edged towards her and she swallowed, could it be…."Dean?" She whispered shakily and the wolf cocked its head before its tail began to wag furiously and it slowly stood up, moving closer. She licked her lips and pressed back into the tree, hand around the knife trembling. He whined again softly and she stared into his eyes, seeing no bloodlust. He edged closer and gently nosed her hand. "Is it really…Dean?" He licked her in answer. "You….you're a…." He whined and sat beside her, head on her knee and she dropped the knife, hand moving slowly to his head. Jo stared in awe as she gently touched the warm pelt. "I….this is…you should be tearing my throat out, not saving me." She whispered and then smiled when Dean rubbed his head against her. She tensed at the sound of someone running but Dean raised his head and howled.

"Dean?" Sam called as he came into the clearing and his eyes widened when he saw his brother lying beside Jo. "Jo? You hurt?" he asked as he moved closer, putting his gun away and Jo blinked at him. Sam knelt on her other side and gently checked her eyes. "Looks like a mild concussion. Anything broken?"

"Don't think so." Jo answered. Just to be sure Sam gently checked her limps and she winced when he moved her right ankle.

"Looks like I'm carrying you out of here." Sam smiled at her and Jo swallowed.

"That's really Dean, isn't it?" She asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah." He reached over and ruffled Dean's fur, getting a lick in return. "He won't hurt you Jo, he has control." He picked up her knife and slipped it into its sheath at her waist before moving to get her gun as well. "Okay I'm going to lift you know." He warned and she nodded groggily. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he bent down and Sam slipped an arm under her knees. "Going up." He warned as he stood slowly. He began walking towards where they had left the car, Dean a warm presence at his side. As they left the trees Dean stayed back and Sam lowered Jo into the car before grabbing Dean's things and taking them to the wolf who nuzzled him and then vanished with the clothes so he could walk back in the morning. Sam drove back to the motel and carried Jo in, setting her down on Dean's bed to tend her injuries. "Try and sleep Jo, I'll wake you every hour." Sam told her as he pulled the blankets up for her.

"Why is he hunting you?" She asked groggily and Sam frowned.

"Jo?"

"Your Dad." She mumbled and Sam winced.

"Because he doesn't understand." He whispered as she fell asleep. Sam kept an eye on her and then smiled as the door opened and Dean peered inside. "She's asleep Dean." Sam whispered and Dean edged inside, moving to stand beside the bed and look down at her.

"She okay?"

"Twisted ankle, mild concussion, she'll be fine." Sam assured him even as Dean reached down to brush some hair back from her face. Jo stirred at that and Dean froze. Her eyes opened and they were staring at each other. Sam backed off, hoping Jo wouldn't freak out on his brother.

"Hey." Dean managed to croak out and Jo blinked dazedly.

"Dean." She whispered and tried to sit up but Dean was there, helping her. "You…the wolf….." Dean looked down but nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?" Dean asked nervously.

"Why save me?" She asked and Dean flinched.

"I'm not a monster!" He told her, eyes flaring gold and Sam shifted.

Jo's eyes widened and her pulse accelerated as she stared into wolf eyes but she took a deep breath. "Thank you." She whispered and Dean's eyes widened the gold fading. Jo fell back to sleep and Dean looked over at Sam in confusion.

Sam smiled and Dean moved to lie on Sam's bed, Sam sitting beside him and stroking his hair to help him settle down for sleep. "Think she meant it?" Dean asked sleepily, curling closer to his brother, his pack as he drifted off.

"I hope so." Sam whispered once he was asleep.

TBC…


	18. 16

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 16

Jo woke up, aching and feeling a little sick. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking up at a motel ceiling. “Jo?” A voice called and she turned her head to find green eyes watching her warily. She frowned in confusion and then her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. Dean stayed utterly still on the chair by her bed, obviously waiting for her to do or say something. 

“You…you saved my life.” She whispered and he nodded. “Why?”

Dean stared at her. “How can you ask that? I’m a hunter! I protect people. I don’t hurt people. How could you think that?”

“You’re a werewolf.” She answered and Dean snorted.

“So that automatically means I’m a monster huh?” He snapped and looked away. 

Jo flinched and bit her lip. “I…..”

“Here.” Dean gave her a bag and then got up and left the room. Jo opened the bag to find food. She pulled it out and ate slowly. 

“Did you have to make him miserable?” She looked over to see Sam leaning in the doorway, glaring at him. 

“Everything I know about werewolves says they’re killers but…”

“But Dean’s different and that’s confusing?” Sam offered and she nodded.

“I thought he was dead for years, John told me that the werewolf killed him. Then we’re on a werewolf hunt and it had be down and cornered. Dean saved my life, killed the other wolf and got me to the hospital. Dean has total control as a wolf, to it I am pack.” Sam explained and Jo looked down. “He cares about you.” Sam whispered and she looked up at him in confusion. Sam just shrugged and left her alone to think and eat. 

Dean was standing beside the impala, kicking at loose rocks, and Sam moved to stand beside him. “She thinks I’m a monster.”

“She confused Dean, but she’ll come round.” Sam smiled at him and Dean shrugged. Sam bumped shoulders with him and Dean sighed, leaning his head against Sam’s arm. Sam grinned and ruffled the short hair. “Come on, we better go back in.” Dean hesitated but then nodded and they went back into the room to find Jo had finished eating. She glanced at them and then looked back down at the bed. “Wanna grab a shower?” Sam offered and she nodded. Sam went to start the water for her. 

Dean hesitated and then walked over to the bed. “Need a hand?” He offered.

Jo looked up at him and hesitated but then nodded. “Okay.” Dean smiled slightly and bent down to pick her up. Jo gasped and held on tightly. 

“I won’t drop you.” He assured her, carrying her towards the bathroom to spare her ankle. He set her down on the closed toilet lid and nodded. Dean closed the door after he left, leaning against it. 

“You okay?” Sam asked and Dean nodded, closing his eyes as he heard her move under the water. 

“I uh……I need to go for a run.” Dean muttered and took off. Sam blinked and then choked back a laugh as he realised Dean’s problem. 

“Oops.” Sam went about cleaning up the motel room a bit. 

A while later the bathroom door opened to reveal Jo clinging onto the door. “Where’s Dean?”

“Went for a run. Helps before and after the full moon.” He told her. “I found your car, your bag’s on the bed if you want clean clothes.”

“Please.” Sam tossed it gently and she went back into the bathroom to change. Sam gave her a hand over to the bed and she let him re-bandage her ankle. “Why is your Dad after you?” She asked and Sam frowned. “He was at the Roadhouse a while back, Mom kicked him out.”

“He thinks we’re something we’re not.” Sam admitted and she frowned.

“Okay so he thinks Dean’s a normal werewolf but you…..does he think Dean infected you?”

“No.” 

“Then what?” She pushed and Sam sighed. He looked over at the tv remote and it flew to them across the room. Jo stared in shock but then frowned. “So you’re psychic why…..” She trailed off as she saw Sam’s eyes and the hint of yellow in them. 

“He called me a demon.” Sam whispered. “That’s why he wants to kill me. He’s decided that Dean and I aren’t human anymore, that his sons are dead.” 

Jo stared at Sam in horror. “He’s your father! How could he….oh Sam.”

“We managed to live away from hunting for a while, but he tracked us down. Nearly killed my girlfriend and now………I don’t know where she is.”

“You got separated?”

“No. I told her the truth and she ran.” Sam admitted and Jo winced.

“Maybe she just needs some time.” She tried and Sam snorted. 

“Nearly nine months.” 

“Oh.”

``````````````````````````````  
Dean looked at Jo who glanced at him and then away. “I’m sorry.” She said and he blinked.

“For what?”

“For reacting badly.”

Dean shrugged. “Not your fault. You’re a hunter, it’s expected.”

“You saved my life at least twice; I shouldn’t have reacted so badly.”

“Jo it’s not…” Dean’s eyes widened in shock as her lips pressed against his. “Jo?”

She smiled shyly at him. “You’re a good person Dean Winchester. Don’t let anyone say otherwise.” Jo told him and Dean stared at her in surprise. “What? Never kissed a girl before?”

“Um…well no.” He admitted and Jo stared at him in surprise.

“How? I mean…look at you.”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve never wanted to risk it, the smallest slip, a second out of control and…..”

“Oh, good point.” She admitted. “But that sucks for you.”

“Can’t miss what you’ve never had.” Dean shrugged and Jo shook her head. 

“Liar.” She leant in again and Dean pulled back.

“Jo….”

“Dean….” She mimicked and he gave her a shaky smile. “I like you and according to Sam you like me. And I’m a hunter Dean; I can handle it if you do slip up. Let me give you this.” She whispered, watching as green bled to gold and found that it didn’t scare her. 

“Jo…I, this is crazy.” 

“I’m not scared of you Dean, not anymore.” She murmured and it was true, after nearly a week with them she knew they weren’t dangerous. 

“Maybe you should be.” He choked and she grinned, leaning against him more. 

“No I shouldn’t.” She moved a little closer and Dean yelped, falling back onto the mattress. Jo straddled him but didn’t rest her weight on him. She stroked his cheek. “Let me do this for you Dean.” Dean swallowed, he liked Jo and he was attracted to her and so was the wolf. He lifted a hand to brush her hair back from her face. Jo smiled and settled her weight down on him. She ran her hands over his body and Dean growled softly in pleasure. 

Sam hesitated outside the room and then blinked before smiling and turning around, heading to the mall to window shop for a while. It was about time Dean finally got to be with a girl, though he doubted it’d be a permanent thing between them. Jo had her family to go back to after all.

TBC…..


	19. 17

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 17

Jess lay curled on her side under the blankets, clutching her stomach as pain ripped through her. Her waters had broken over an hour ago and contractions had begun but she fought to stay quiet. She was terrified, what would happen when they found out she was in labour? What would they do to her baby? She bit her lip as another contraction hit, unable to hold in a gasp of pain. She flinched as the door opened and a young blond woman walked in. Seeing her position the girl grinned. “Well, well looks like it’s time.”

“Stay away from us.” Jess snapped and the girl laughed even as her eyes went black.

“That baby is ours.” The demon stated as others flooded the room and Jessica screamed.

“SAM!”

``````````````````````````````````````  
Sam jolted awake, sweat soaking the sheets as he sat up, gasping for air. He sat in the dark for only a few seconds before a lamp turned on and Dean sat up. “Sam? What is it?”

“I….I don’t know. Something’s wrong but….” Sam shook his head and Dean got up, moving to sit on Sam’s bed and pull his little brother into his arms, rubbing his back gently. 

“Shhh, just take a deep breath. It’s okay, you’re safe.” Dean soothed and Sam sagged against him, fighting tears. “It was just a nightmare.” Dean assured him but Sam wasn’t so sure, even as sleep began to claim him again. Dean held him until he was asleep and then went back to his own bed.

````````````````````````````  
Jo took a deep breath before entering her mother’s Roadhouse, her home. She looked around and found the place pretty much empty other than Ash passed out on a pool table and her Mom cleaning the bar. 

Ellen glanced up and smiled in relief at seeing her. Every time her daughter left on a hunt she spent the time praying she’d come home alive and in one piece. Anything else she could deal with. She’d already lost her husband to hunting, she couldn’t lose Jo too. 

“Hi Mom.” Jo grinned and kissed her cheek and Ellen raised an eyebrow. Since when was her daughter so cheerful on getting home?

“What has you in such a good mood?” Ellen asked and Jo blushed slightly. “Jo? Do I need to threaten someone with a shotgun?”

“MOM!” She went bright red, how did her Mom know? Was it a mother thing?

“What? If you have a boyfriend young lady I expect to meet him soon, very soon. If it was….a one night thing then I don’t want to know.”

“I….I don’t really know.” Jo admitted and Ellen looked at her. 

“Jo? What happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Mom, the hunt went a little…wrong. I kind of ended up with a sprained ankle and concussion or I would have been back last week.”

“So you met a guy while healing?”

“Yes….well we met before, on a previous hunt. He, uh….he’s a hunter.”

“Has he been through here?” Ellen asked suspiciously, Jo was being a little too careful with her words.

“No but………his Dad has.”

That sent up alarm bells, very few hunters had children, especially ones old enough to hunt. “Jo…”

“Dean, it was Dean Winchester okay? I met him and Sam on that ghost hunt and they yanked me and the other girl out before dealing with the ghost.” Jo rushed it out and then froze, waiting for her Mom’s reaction.

Ellen froze in shock, John’s boys? She’d heard the stories spread by John and his ‘friends’ about them but she had banned John years ago and wasn’t sure what to believe about his sons. But Jo did say they had saved her and a civilian. “Are they…”

“Dean is…he’s a werewolf but he’s not like others. I was hunting a werewolf and it cornered me, Dean killed it to save me and then stayed with me till Sam caught up and could get me back into town.” She tried to explain. 

“And Sam?” She asked curiously since according to John he was a demon.

“Awkwardly cute and adorable, like a puppy. Did you know he was in college studying law until his Dad ran them off? Had a fiancé and everything but she’s missing now. They just want to live their lives Mom but thanks to John Winchester they have to live on the run. Dean has never even dated or anything, he’s scared he’ll hurt his girlfriend.”

“And the two of you….”

Jo shrugged, blushing slightly again. “Yeah, I could tell he liked me and he’s…and like I told him I can defend myself. He made me put a silver knife beside the bed just in case but he was fine. I mean come on, he was like an oversized puppy during the full moon and he was worried he might hurt someone when human? He’s so….gentle and protective, especially of Sam.” She babbled and Ellen sighed. 

“I want to meet them soon Jo. Doesn’t have to be here if they’re worried about other hunters seeing them.”

“I’ll tell them.”

````````````````````````````````  
Jess slumped back on the bed, exhausted. After twelve hours her baby had finally been born. She reached out for her child but Meg just smirked at her, cradling the baby in her arms. “Give me my baby.” 

“You mean our baby. Such a beautiful little girl, yes you are.” Meg cooed at the baby. “We were hoping for a boy but a girl will do.”

“Please let me hold her.” Jess begged tiredly. Meg juts stared at her before rolling her eyes and giving her the baby. Jess pulled the blankets back and smiled at the head of dark hair the baby already sported, just like her daddy. Blue eyes opened and Jess smiled, hoping they stayed that colour like her own. “So beautiful, just like your Daddy.” She whispered. 

“Better feed her.” Meg pointed out, knowing the kid needed this to get the things she needed from her mother like her disease immunity and other things like that. Then it would be time to take the baby to her Father. Jess lowered her gown and smiled as her baby began to feed. 

“Mary Alice Winchester.” Jess whispered, Mary for Sam’s Mom and Alice for her own Grandmother. It didn’t matter if they changed her name, to her she would always be little Mary. She felt tears fall as her baby was taken away from her. “Sam will find us and then you’ll pay for this.” She promised and Meg laughed.

“He hasn’t found us yet.” 

``````````````````````````````  
Ellen leant against the picnic table, Jo fidgeting beside her. She watched her daughter perk up as a car pulled into the park and then two tall young men got out. Time to meet John’s sons and hope they were nothing like him. 

TBC….


	20. Ch18

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
I have a Naruto poll up on my ffnet Scififan33 account.

Chapter 18

Jo tried not to fidget as the guy she hoped was her….boyfriend? Lover? Whatever the right word was, walked towards her mother, his brother at his side like always. She was nervous but happy to see them again. Her mother may not hunt much but she was still a hunter so if things went wrong…no, everything would be fine. She would see that Dean and Sam just wanted to live their lives and help people, despite their own supernatural issues. 

Ellen watched the two young men as they approached. She could see bits of John in both their features and the taller boys colouring. But there was none of his natural aggression in their movements, none of his pride. They walked close enough together for their arms to brush as they moved and she caught them scanning the area for danger. And did the shorter one just sniff the air? That had to be Dean then, canine senses. Despite knowing he was a werewolf she didn’t feel threatened at all by him coming closer. She’d asked around carefully after Jo’s admission, trying to get information on the boys. She hadn’t learnt anything concrete but she was sure that at least Singer was in contact with them. He may be gruff and direct but if he wasn’t out to kill them then she had decided they were safe to meet. She still wasn’t sure about one of them being with her baby girl, not just because of that but also due to their father. 

“Hey Jo.” Dean called and Jo moved from her side to throw her arms around him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close gently. “Missed you.” He whispered, moving to rest his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Sam stood guard, watching Ellen closely. He saw the concern in her eyes but she hadn’t gone for a weapon which was always good. Jo pulled back enough to drop a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips before turning to face her mom. 

“Mom, this is Dean and Sam. Guys this is my Mom, Ellen Harvelle.” 

“Good to meet you.” Dean smiled at her while Sam remained quiet. He might appear the friendlier of the two but honestly Sam was the quieter and shyer, more likely to stand back and observe, watching for danger. 

“Must admit I was never sure whether to believe John actually had children till Jo talked about you. There are a lot of mixed stories about you boys.”

“And most of them are false.” Sam finally spoke. 

“I’ll have to see for myself.’

````````````````````````````  
“Well it could have gone a lot worse.” Dean admitted as he flopped onto the bed and Sam nodded.

“Bobby said she rang a few days ago so at least she’s willing to listen and learn.” 

“Maybe.” Dean sighed and stared at the ceiling. He wanted Ellen to accept them because of Jo but also because with the Roadhouse she ran it would give them more information on those who may hunt them. “Anything?” He asked when he spotted Sam on the laptop.

“No.” He admitted softly.

“You’ll find her Sammy, I know you will.” 

```````````````````````````  
Jess glared at the demon, unwilling to show the monster fear. She hadn’t seen her baby since they had taken her from her and now she dreaded why he had come. Would she die today?

“I have an ongoing issue to deal with. Care to guess what it is?” He asked but she remained silent. “You are the issue. I don’t really need you anymore so I could kill you. Then again keeping you alive could be useful as leverage with dear Sammy. But seeing your dead, broken body could be just as useful. Any thoughts?”

“Drop dead.” She snarled and he laughed. 

“Well you still have spirit I see. Then I guess you live for now, perhaps I shall make Sam watch you break. Have a good day my dear.” He turned to leave and she threw her plate at him but missed as he closed the door. She fought back tears at the thought of being used against Sam. She couldn’t let that happen.

```````````````````````````````````  
Jo sat at the table, picking at her dinner. She was waiting for her Mom to finally tell her what she thought of Dean and Sam. What would she do if she wanted to kill them? She cared about the brothers, they had saved her life twice after all when they could have left her to die. Evil beings would have left her to die. She just hoped her Mom would understand that. 

“I’m not sure about you being involved with him Jo.”

“Mom Dean would never hurt me.” She argued.

“I’m not saying he would but there a lot of hunters out there trying to kill them. If they realise what’s between you…” Ellen looked away and Jo relaxed, she wasn’t against them but just being a Mom and worrying about her. 

“I can look after myself. I know there are risks but I really like Dean, maybe even more than that. I just wish there was something we could do to get everyone to see the truth and leave them alone.”

“You can’t make idiots stop and think Jo. You better get going, have fun and be safe.” Ellen said and Jo blinked before throwing herself into her Mom’s arms for a hug. Then she ran for the car, wanting to see Dean again. Soon she was knocking on the door and Dean quickly opened it so she greeted him with a kiss. 

“Dinners on me tonight.” She announced with a grin and Dean smiled back.

“Your Mom?”

“Worried about the idiots after you but I’m a big girl now and she trusts me.”

“Good.”

TBC…


End file.
